Vampire World: The Battle Begins
by Heartbreaker27
Summary: Currently and permentaly moved to wattpad dot com
1. Intro

**Dear diary, **

**Today was amazing; I was at star bucks drinking my mocha latte when "BAM" someone bumped right into my chair. As soon as I turned around to say something I noticed who it was. "Kay, Kay" I shouted but still no response. When I was about to say her name again she took off her earphones and sat down.**

** "What were you just-"I started when Destany (Dess for short) sat at "our" table. "What's up you guys." She said as she sat down. "Nothing just enjoying the three day weekend before it's over" I replied. "Any way Kay; what were you just doing before you bumped into my chair?" I asked. "You know just busting some dance moves while listening to my m.p.3player." Kay said "Why?" she added. "I don't know … oh yeah, because you bumped into my chair like I wasn't even there." I said sarcastically. "Wow you must have been totally zoned out" Dess remarked. "Shut up Dess!" Kay replied.**

** After I took a couple of sips of my latte I noticed a group of teens walk by (but I had my eye on one person in particular). It was as if my thoughts were answered because when I looked up I noticed him coming over.**

**Apparently Kay and dess were thinking the same thing because I could hear them starting I bet. "I bet you five dollars that he's coming over to talk to me." Dess started. "Well I bet you five dollars he's coming over to talk to me." Kay countered. "You're both wrong and to prove how wrong you are i'll bet you ten dollars he's coming over here to talk to me" I interjected. As he walked over to the table I hoped that he could at least look at me; but it took me by surprise when he grabbed my hand and asked if we could talk.**

**I couldn't do any thing, not even think but luckily my friends were there to answer for me. As soon as we started to walk away from the table he introduced himself. "Hello my name is Leanardo Blake" he said. "Well I told you my name and I think it would be fair if you told me yours." He added after some time. It took me a while to collect myself but he waited. After a few seconds I was finally able to speak. "My name is Lilly…Lilly Rose." I replied. After what seemed to be hours of talking he asked me for my number. Then as I was turning around from giving Dess and Kay a ha and a pay-up motion he was gone.**

**As I skipped back to the table I notice that the other teens had left. As soon as I sat down Kay and Dess started asking me all kinds of questions. After some time I looked on my watch and saw that it was time for my beauty sleep; so I stopped their little interrogation, got up and left.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was almost midnight and I couldn't go to sleep because I was thinking about Leanardo. Around 1 o'clock I was just closing my eyes when my phone started to ring. "Hey Jay" I said stupidly because I already knew it was Kay or Dess calling for the 411 on my little talk with Leanardo. "Um this isn't Jay but may I speak to Lilly" a familiar voice said. "This is her" I replied. "May I ask who's calling" I added.

"This is Leanardo; Lilly i'm sorry I left so early I ….I had some business to take care of." He said. "Lilly…Lilly" he called. "Hun um what were we just talking about?" I asked. "You seem sleepy so I'll talk to you in the morning." He replied. "NO! I mean no I'm fine." I said way to excited. "Lilly I know this is a bad time but can I ask you something?" He asked. "Sure anything for you Leo." I replied. (That's my new nickname I came up with a few minutes ago)

"Well I'm coming up there tomorrow so could you meet me at the old dance studio?" he asked. "Sure!" I responded. "See you tomorrow." He said then hung up. As soon as I was sure he had hung up I turned over in my bed and started screaming into my pillow. After a few seconds the only thing I wanted to do was call I turned over and picked up my phone; but before I could even dial the first number my phone started to ring. This time I checked the caller i.d then quickly answered the phone. "Hey Dess!" I said excitingly. "Hey!" she replied.

"You won't-"I started when I was interrupted. "Dess is not the only person on this phone!" Kay shouted. "I can't believe that you just interrupted her from the best news we might ever here for that." Dess said. "Shut up Dess!" Kay and I shouted in usion. "Jinks" Kay said. "Don't expect that soda" I warned. "O.k. continue" Dess demanded. "I'm all ears" Kay said.

"You won't believe what just happened" I started. "What?" they both asked. "Guess" I said again. "Did Leanardo try to talk to you just to get to me?" Kay asked sarcastically. "No. he called and asked me to meet him at the old dance studio tomorrow." I said way too excitedly. "Well what did you say?" Dess said happier than a puppy. "She said yes, right…. You did say yes didn't you?" Kay responded.

"Of course I said yes you silly goose" I replied. "What are you going to wear?" Dess and Kay said in usion. "I was going to the mall tomorrow so if you guys wanted to come be ready early and I'll be there." I replied. "Sounds great; meet you there" they replied. "Bye" I said. "See ya!" Dess shouted then hung up.

When I woke up the next morning I was in a rush. I had forgotten to set my alarm clock and was totally behind schedule. I jumped out of bed took a quick shower, put on some decent cloths, hopped in my car and took off. While on my way to Jay's house I flipped up the screen to my cell phone and called Kay. To my surprise she answered on the first ring. "Hello" Kay said madly.

"I'm so sorry Kay, I forgot to set my alarm clock so I woke up super late, I hope you're not mad at me." I said. "Of course not." She replied. "If you still want to come meet us at the usual spot." I said. "O.k. see ya there" she said then hung up. As soon as I turned the corner onto Jay's street I knew I was in trouble. As soon as Jay got in the car she automatically snapped. "Wow Lilly, really you could have called or something y-" she started before I cut in.

"You know thoseJordanheels you wanted" I said. "Are you talking about the pink, black and white ones that I wanted?" she asked. "Yeah thoseJordanheels." I replied. "Then yes what about them?" She asked curiously. "If you forget what just happened they'll be yours." I replied. I was surprised because for the rest of the way there Jay dident say a single word. After we found an empty parking space I noticed Kay's car. When we meet at the usual spot (Macy's) Jay instantly wanted to get her heels so we left going our separate ways.

When we got to J C Penny no more than a minute had went by before I found the perfect dress, heels and accessories. The dress I found was red with a hint of black and lots of ruffles; perfect for tango and salsa dancing. The heels I found were black and lacy. My accessories just tied the outfit together, I decided to go with the red, black and silver jewelry kit, and in no time we were off to find Jay. Unfortunately we found her at American Cookies with a hand full of bags. When we left the mall Destany and Kay went strait home while Jay and I went to Taco Bell for a bite to eat. Since the lines were short I ordered from the drive-thru and then went home.

Right when I opened the door my puppy Clo'e jumped on me. I went to the kitchen and ate and just as I looked at my watch I saw that I was thirty minutes behind schedule. I instantly hopped up ,put Clo'e in her cage, rushed to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on my clothes, shoes, and accessories, combed my hair, grabbed my purse, phone, and key, hopped in the car and drove off.

As I was driving past star bucks I noticed the same group of teens I saw the same day I meet Leanardo. When I pulled over to see if Leanardo was with them a boy came up to my window. "Hey" I said. "Hi" the boy replied. "Um have you seen Leanardo?" I asked. "Yeah he's at the old dance studio waiting for you." He replied. "Oh thanks for the help" I said before slowly pulling off. "By the way Lilly the names Antonio." He said before I rolled up my window. As I was driving down the street two questions came to mind. 1. How did he know my name? And 2. How did he know that I wanted to know his name?

When I opened up the door to the building the sent of lavender and roses filled my lungs and reminded me of being in a field on an secret island. As I walked to the main dance room I noticed that there were trails of different flowers. I almost got lost but found my way by remembering what Leanardo told me on the first day we meet. "Lilly I love how every thing about you reminds me of lilies." He once said, so I chose to follow the path of lilies.

The smell of lavender and roses got more intense as I entered the main dance room, but I liked it. The music that was playing was my favorite song to dance to called "dance with me". After hours and hours of tango, salsa, and mamba dancing my phone started to ring. "Hello" I said as I stepped away from Leanardo. "Hey Lil (my nickname) .so how was your date with Leanardo?" Kay asked. "Well I wouldn't know because I'm still on it." I replied madly. "Well s-" she started when I cut her off. "Talk to you later." I said quickly then hung up.

Right when I turned around I saw Leanardo heading for the door. _"I just have to figure out where he's been going all of those times" _I thought then I followed him. Surprisingly the "chase" ended up at star bucks; where Leanardo and I first talked. Then I watch silently as a door appeared from the ground. I waited for him to at least make it down the stairs before I followed. We went through many dim lit twisted tunnels and secret path ways until we came to a big door at the end of a hall. Before opening the doors Leanardo looked behind him to see if any one was following him.

_"Thankfully there was a cave near by so I could hide in." _ I thought. As he opened the door all I could smell was blood and my own fear.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I walked through the doors I noticed that everyone was looking at me like I was something to eat. Leanardo quickly turned around and pushed me behind him. As he was guarding me he started yelling at me. "Lilly what the heck are you doing following me." He shouted then started calling Antonio's name _"which I didn't understand because he was no were in sight" _I thought, but to my surprise he was in front of me before I could even blink. "Lilly what the heck are you doing here." He yelled. _"Wow like I haven't heard that enough."_ I thought. "Well you shouldn't have come here then." Antonio said harshly. _"How did he know that I said something?"_ I thought. Then Antonio turned around and started pointing to his head. That's when I sensed that he could read minds. _"Now this is something I can take advantage of."_ I thought when Antonio turned around and gave me a harsh look.

After Leanardo and Antonio got some of the people to go away a woman appeared out of a cloud of purple diamonds and sparkles. As she approached us I noticed that everyone was kneeling so I decided to follow. To my surprise she stopped in front of us and waved her hands. When I looked up I saw the other people leaving. When Antonio, Leanardo, and I got up she asked me if I could 'step away'. I didn't answer but walked away.

_"After I was surrounded by people that wanted to attack me she wants me to 'step away'"_ I thought. Then Antonio turned around and warned me to stay close. As I waited I noticed Emily (one of my old friends from school) walking by. My mind was in a haze because she went missing about a week ago. I decided to go over and talk to her. "OMG! Hey Em. Where have you been? Everyone's been going crazy trying to find you. I bet your mom is going to be glad when she sees you." I said.

She started shaking her head. "What? Did I say something? " I questioned. Still more head shakes. "What? Just tell me already!" I shouted. "You just don't get it, do you. I can't go back there, and neither can you." She said, shook her head and walked off. I thought about chasing after her but Antonio called my name, and just as I looked over to see what he wanted I saw the woman go back into her cloud.

Leanardo came over, took my hand and guided me over to a nearby bench. "Lil" he started. At that moment I knew something was completely wrong.( for one Leanardo only calls me Lil either 1. When something completely amazing is going to happen. Or. 2. When something completely horrible is going to happen. And by the way my stomach turned, it was taking a turn for the worse). "Um I know this is going to be hard to understand but were all vampires, you're in the Otherworld and the woman you saw is our queen." He said.

"Even Emily and Antonio?" I asked shakily. "Yeah, even Emily and Antonio" he assured me. He stepped away and let Antonio tell me the most devastating news of my life. "Um, I really don't know how to put this but I'm just going to go right out and say it. Leo has to turn you into a vamp in seven days or you will be killed." He said flatly. _Really this was supposed to be one of the best days of my life and now I have to get turned into a bloodsucking leach. _I thought.

" Hey! Harsh much." Antonio said looking crushed. "Sorry, wasn't expecting you to be eavesdropping. No offense though" I replied. "None taken… so does that include your new boyfriend over there" he said gesturing toward Leanardo. "Of course not" I said hitting him in his shoulder. "Ouch….. Your one tough girl….I like that" he said rubbing his shoulder, although I knew that he was pretending that it hurt. Now that was something I had to smile about. That moment didn't last long before Leanardo came over saying 'it's time'. That really crushed all of our spirits.

We walked about halfway across town. But it was more like I was jogging trying to keep up. We finally got to the building when a woman popped out of the door and rushed over to take my hand, which started with a friendly gesture and ended with the woman walking ahead and Antonio and Leanardo holding each of my hands, and I had to admit, I kind of liked it. It must have been showing because when I looked up at Antonio he was smiling at me. Then another friendly smile from Leanardo.

We got into our designated room I could smell fresh picked lavender with a hint of spring water. The room was blank except for the horrifying bed with a gazillion leather straps on it and a wall with a full length mirror. The next thing I knew I was being strapped down to the bed and the curtains and doors were being closed and locked. After the last lock was secure Leanardo tilted my head to the side, released his fangs and bit into my neck. The second his fangs went into my neck I knew this was the end of my old life and the beginning of my new one.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as Leanardo bit me it was as if my whole life flashed before my eyes. After the flash of white everything went dark and the pain hit me head-on like I had just got hit by a bus. It was as if I was having a nightmare and I would never wakeup. Just as the pain started it was over, and I opened my eyes and saw Leanardo and Antonio holding me down and mostly all of the leather straps were broke and on the ground. It was a struggle trying to get up but Antonio bent down took my hand and as he was helping me up he whispered: "tough girl… I like that" into my ear.

As I looked up at them I noticed something very different about the two of them that I didn't notice with my old eyes. Leanardo was way taller than I imagined, blue-green eyes and buff beyond imagine. Antonio was just as beautiful but not as tall as Leo but still way taller than me. He had blue eyes that were deeper than the ocean and a nice body too. There were only two things they had in common 1. Their smile and 2. Their raven black spiky hair.

I only had about a five second look in the mirror, and from what I saw the only things different about me was that I was a little paler that usual and my eyes were green-brown instead of the usual brown. As we walked to the other room that was also for us Leonardo bent down and asked: "What's up with your eyes." I couldn't do anything so I just shrugged. Antonio must of heard him say that because as soon as Leonardo went back to starring into outer space he bent down and said: "You still look amazing." Although I tried not to, I blushed anyway and when I looked up at the two of them I saw two completely different expressions. From Leanardo I got a confused look. And from Antonio I got his million-watt smile. That made me smile.

As we got into the other room I immediately smelled the burning sweet grass mixed with white sage and a hint of lavender. The woman guided me to the center of a circle made of different colored candles. As the woman bathed me in the smoke Antonio lit the candles and Leanardo spoke some words in a language I didn't get. I must have passed out because when I woke up Leo and Ant (my nickname for Antonio) had worried looks on their faces.

They both helped me up and then we started walking toward these buildings that looked like mansions but, as I found out later they were really dorms. Antonio left going the opposite direction headed towards the boy's dorm leaving Leo to escort me to my room. As we walked up the steps it looked like something right out of a style magazine. As we walked we passed a lot of decorated doors that were all the colors in the rainbow. We finally came to a door that was painted a pastel pink with black hearts on it. Leanardo knocked, turned gave me a good night kiss and walked back towards the entrance. As soon as he was gone the door opened and the smell of gingerbread filled my lungs.

Standing inside the room was a tall slender girl with milky brown hair that stopped way past her shoulders and as soon as I stepped into the room she threw herself at me in a giant bear hug. She let go and started blushing. "What?" I asked. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long time since I had a roommate and I just got a little carried away." She said. "No worries" I replied. "By the way the name's Lilly Rose. And you." I added. "My name isSavannah" she said then went to her bed and opened up her book. I took one look at the room and fell in love with it.

Savannahsnapped me out of my day dream with a light tap on the shoulder which still made me jump. "Do you want some gingerbread men" she asked. "Sure, why not" I responded. We sat on our beds and ate our gingerbread whileSavannahasked tons of questions. After a while she looked on her clock and yawned. "Oh, that reminds me" she said rambling around in her nightstand for something. With a sigh of satisfaction she handed me a piece of paper. I took one quick glance at the paper and noticed it was a schedule of classes. I set my new alarm clock to wake me up at 5 a.m. then put on my earphones and listened to my m.p.3 player until I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning I was kind of drossy and my head hurted but I got up took a shower and opened my closet to find out that I had a new wardrobe. After I got dressed and did my hair and make-up I woke upSavannah. After she got ready we were just opening the door and almost ran right into a group of other vamps standing at the door about to knock.

As we stepped into the hallway I noticed that these were the other teens from star bucks. Their were two boys and five girls (including me andSavannah). When we sat down at the table the girls were the first ones to introduce themselves. "Hey I'm Amy." A cream colored girl with sky blue eyes and blond hair that reached her shoulders said as she held out her hand. I took it and said: "Hey you guys my name is Lilly". The next girl that introduced herself was a pale girl with bleached blond hair cut in a short bob and green eyes the color of olives. "Hey I'm Amanda. This is Kayla, Austin and Jake.

They all gave waves as Amanda introduced them. Kayla had jet black hair cut just long enough to cover her eyes (although she was more of a preppy girl than a goth one ... which I didn't get).Austinwas an exact clone of Jake. They both had spiky hair (althoughAustin's was rusty brown and Jake's was abyss black), they were both built like football players, and their eyes were honey gold.

The food that they served was totally what I least expected. They had strawberry yogurt, eggs and bagels with strawberry cream cheese. We all sat down at the table farthest to the back. As we ate, Amy and Kayla started asking all kinds of questions like: where I'm from? What school I used to go to? And because of Ant's blabber mouth. What happened to my eyes? I was right in the middle of a bite of eggs when a small group of four girls came in and all eyes were on them.

"Who are they?" I asked. "Well, the stank in the middle isBrittany, the one to the right is Amber, the one on the other side ofBrittanyis Megan, and the last one on the right of Amber is her 'sister' Jessica." Amanda said like she couldn't care less. "A.k.a the demons of the underworld" said Kayla and Amy. "Be nice. You don't know if Lilly might like them."Savannahreplied. "Nope. I hate them." I replied. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Amanda said. "Lilly. How do you know already, you haven't even met them yet."Savannahquestioned.

"O.k. for starters they dress fashionably trashy. Second I don't want to be caught dead with those wanna-be miss U.S.A's. Third they just seem too stuck up for me." I replied. "Now that's my kind of girl" Austin and Jake said simultaneously. "Sorry guys she taken."Savannahsaid. "By who?" they asked. "By that guy."Savannahreplied. At that moment I looked up and saw Leo and Ant coming over. "Dang girl your first day as a vamp and you already got the finest dude on campus around your arm." Amanda said. I looked over at Austin and Jake and they both had on expressions that were a mix between jealousy and happiness.

"Do you guys have room for two more" Leanardo asked smiling at me. I didn't give an answer I just looked over at the rest of my new friends for an answer. "of course" they all said and I scooted over to let Leo sit by me and Ant on my other side. "Lucky" Austin and Jake whispered to each other. I couldn't do anything but laugh and the rest of them just fell out laughing.

After a couple of minutes of talking the bell rung signaling the start of our first period. My first hour of the day is edustudies which is just their fancy name for vampire science. When I opened the door to the class I was happy to see Amy and Jake in there. Luckily their was an empty seat between them so I decided to sit there. When I sat down Jake gave me a smile and a huge hug before handing me my books. I was completely shocked at the hug part because Jake doesn't seem like the hugging type. I gave a quick thank-you smile to Amy after she gave me the catch-up lecture for this class.

I was just finishing jotting down some notes from her speech when the door opened and a gorgeous woman strolled in. After she got situated she called me to the front of the class. I hesitated a little but went up there. "Welcome to my classroom Lilly. My name is Mrs. Snow and I will be your teacher for the rest of the year. I see you have made some friends already that will show you around the place." She said. As I was walking away she said: "oh and Lilly, good luck" she said with a wink.

I went back to my seat and Mrs. Snow started her lecture on the cross breeding of vampires and wolves. As it turns out next week we'll be mixing fresh vamp blood with fresh wolf blood. (YUCK!...but still kind of cool) The rest of the class she showed a cool (but still kind of yucky) video about what happens inside of a person during the change.

My next class was history (boring). When I got in the class I didn't see any body I knew but during the lecture about the vamps ofBrazilI met this girl named Stacy which (unfortunally) turned out to be one ofBrittany's outter-group (uugghh). That class seemed like it lasted forever until we got to a particular paragraph about the war of the Brazilian vampires. It was about the head mistress that turned evil and turned the whole vampire civilization against their queen so she could rule. The rest of the section talked about the customs and rituals of the Brazilian vamp's ect. ect. ect. the bell Finally rung (thank Goodness) and I grabbed my books and headed for the door.

As I was on my way to my Spells and Potions class when I ran smack dab into Brittany(Oh Goodness help me) and she instantly whirled around ready to claw my eyes out. _"Great. Just great. My first day of class and I'm already into it with one of the meanest bishes around." _ I thought. "watch where you're going you little low down piece of trash." She spat. Just as I was about to open my mouth for a come-back Amanda stepped in (Thank goodness).

"no you watch where you're going and go back to your little boyfriend…. Oh wait he dumped you… ops my bad." Amanda shot back grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the nearest exit to our next class. Before we could even take one step out of the wayBrittanygrabbed my hair and pulled me back. Out of defense I whirled around and smacked her as hard as I could (which was pretty hard). I turned around from whereBrittanywas holding her cheek and walked over to where Amanda and (oh goodness) Antonio were.

"Wow. Did you happen to see that?" I asked Antonio. "Yeah and that. Was .awesome." He said giving me a huge hug. "Girl now that what I'm talking about. The girl's got nerve." Amanda said giving me a high five. My next class was gym (YAY!). Today we were playing volleyball and our team was winning by 6 points. It was the last 5 minutes until the bell rung when Kayla came through the door. She went up to the teacher and after a couple of seconds of talking she pulled me out of the gym.

"What the heck?" I yelled. "You'll thank me later" she said. We walked down the hallway and she stopped me at this painting of some old person sitting in a chair. "And you pulled me out here to show me a picture of a dead person because?" I questioned. "Just shut up and come on." She replied. That's when she pushed the picture aside and there was a door behind it. We went through the door down more hallways and (oh brother) 9 flights of steps until we came to the end of the hall.

There she moved yet another picture aside but instead of it being a door behind the picture it was a button. She pushed the button and the wall space behind the picture slid open. We stepped in and as we made it up the first two steps I heard the soft click of the wall sliding back into place. When I got to the top of the stairs I noticed that the rest of the gang was there too. "What-?" I started. "Just keep quiet sit in this chair and close your eyes." Amanda snapped.

"How do I know that nothing bad is going to happen?" I teased as I sat down while plugging my ears. "Don't worry we wont bite." She replied. "Speak for yourself." Jake and Austin said. "Dudes. How many times do I have to tell ya'll that Lilly's unavailable. "My bad." They muttered. "O.k. now time for Lilly's initiation." Amanda said. The next thing I knew I was having a blind taste test of all sorts of things that did not taste right, and all the while they were laughing.

After that nightmare was over we all went down to the cafeteria for dinner. They had a lot of different foods but me, Jake andAustindecided to go with our favorite (weird) a taco salad with a strawberry soda. When we got back to the table Amanda said: "I don't see how y'all can eat that stuff." "Because it's freaking awesome" the three of us replied; and I laughed so hard that some strawberry soda shot out of my nose, causing more laughter from the table.

The laughter didn't last long beforeBrittanycame over to our table starting major b/s. "Here Lilly, get a load of this" she said as she dumped her whole tray of food on my head. Then as she turned around and started to walk away I stood up grabbed her by the hair turned her around to face me then punched her right in her face. Then I grabbed my bag and went to my room to change with the rest of the gang following behind laughing. We went up to my room and I went into the bathroom. "Um guys you know you can't come into the bathroom withme." I said to Austin and Jake because they were following me. "It helps to try." They both said when I closed the bathroom door. "Really!" I said then got laughs from all of them.

After I got out of the shower I almost stepped all the way out into my room when I remembered that Jake and Austin were in there. _"Like I want them to see me all wet in my towel"_ I thought quickly stepping back into the bathroom. "Um guys would you mind handing me my cloths" I asked. "Why don't you just come out here and get them." Austin and Jake said. "Why don't you just be nice and give me my cloths" I replied. "Just come out here and get them. you almost came out here anyway." They responded. "Almost. Now why don't I come out there get my cloths myself then kick your butts." I said. "Then do it" they said.

"Come on guys stop playing." I said in my fake crying voice. "Alright. Alright." They said then knocked on the door. "Ha!" I said opening the door snatching my cloths and slamming the door. "You thing you" Jake said laughing. "It's not my fought you fell for it." I said coming out of the bathroom. "It's about time you got out of there." Jake commented. "Oh just shut up" I replied. "You know you really punchedBrittanyhard"Austinsaid. "And you sound like you really care" I countered. "No! You broke her nose and gave her a black eye" He said hi-fiveing Jake.

"Come on you guys we got class in five minutes" I said happy with myself. "Lil" Amanda called. "What?" I asked. "We got your back." She replied. "For what?" I questioned. "Brittanyis not letting you off the hook for that" she said as we walked out the door. The rest of the day was a breeze. Our Tai kwon doe teacher was out of the class all day so we mostly chilled, and our special operations teacher was out on a mission so we had a sub. which was a total push-over so we mostly talked in there too. Before I knew it me and the rest of the gang were hanging out in my room for our movie night.

We were in the beginning of the first movie when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it" I asked. "come on Lil. Open the door" said a familiar voice. I opened the door and threw myself at Leanardo and we hugged for about five seconds before I let go and went over and hugged Antonio. We all sat down on the plush rug and watched movies and ate popcorn and candy and drank sodas into we all fell asleep. The next morning was Saturday and when I opened my eyes I noticed that I fell asleep on top ofAustin, Jake, Leo andAnt.(AWESOME!...kind of)

My life in the Other world continued to be the best ever (besides the occasional bump ins withBrittanythe bish). I mean with my friends and there kookiness, my amazing classes, and my awesome boyfriend; what could go wrong (…. everything).


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been about 6 months since iv'e been in the real world so Amy,Savannah, Amanda, Kayla, and I decided to hit up the mall for a new extension on our wardrobes. We hit all the hot new stores including Threads, Otto, Lady King, Blue Cow, Sugar Star, Skeleton Key, Ani, and Arrow smith. After our little shopping spree we all went to American Cookies to get some sweets then to Starbucks where we sat and ate our cookies and drank our double chocolate mocha's, chocolate caramel pecan cappuccino's and, caramel latte's. After we talked about tons of stuff Amanda checked her watch and said: "Oh crap. If you guys don't want to be toast we need to hurry up and get back." At that we all grabbed our gazillion and one bags (each) and raced around the back of Starbucks to the hidden door. When we got there I askedSavannahwhat was the whole rush thing about and she explained to me that if a new vampire stays out of the vampire world too long they will die. (Yikes)

As soon as I got the last dress into the closet I got a knock at the door. "Lil, could you get that. That might be Steve (her date)"Savannahasked from the bathroom. "Sure" I replied opening the door. "What the-" was all I got to say before I was hit over the head and dragged out of the room. When I woke up I was in a dark room. When I tried to get up I noticed that I was tied up to a chair in what seemed to be a dungeon.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat drug in."Brittanysaid coming out of the dark corner. "Why don't you just get a life and leave mines alone." I spat. "Don't talk to me like that." She shouted. "And what are you going to do about it." I said. "Bring them out"Brittanysaid. Two boys (Football players) came from out of no where wearing gloves and carrying silver chains. "What are you going-" I started to say when someone covered my mouth from behind. I tried to bite the persons arm but was stopped dead by the pain of the silver touching skin.

"Yeah make her cry." Brittanysaid as the boys started sniffing my neck. When I looked at their expressions they all showed signs of hunger. _"Omg. I didn't know vamps ate other vamps."_ I thought. Then more pain as the three boys started draining the life out of me. The next thing I knew there was a knock at the door and a man saying "state trooper" (thank goodness….help) .Brittany opened the door and hugged the man that walked through (not good). "Hey brother."Brittany said.

"Hey pip squeak." He replied. "I told you I was going to get her." She said. "Oh. So this is the one that hurt you." He said. "Yep." She replied. "You know you're in big trouble." He said to me. "When I get out of here I'm going to kill you." I said then spit towards him. That must have made him mad because in the blink of an eye he was over me and biting into my neck. _"Antonio!"_ I screamed in my thoughts hoping that he would hear me.

It seemed like an hour or so went by and I could still feel the pain. The next thing I knew some one burst through the door. I tried to wake myself up but the boys were still clamped on to me. Then out of no where they were gone and I completely passed out. After complete darkness there appeared a field. "Am I dead" I said aloud hoping someone would appear. "No. and you will return to your body shortly" said a woman's voice. "Who's there." I said. Suddenly a woman appeared out of thin air. "What the?" I said. "There is no time to explain but do not seek vengeance, it will pay off in the near future." The woman said then vanished. The next thing I knew I was getting shook by some one.

When I finally opened my eyes I noticed that I was in the infirmary with all of my friends looking over me. "Wha- wha" I said faintly. "Sssshhhh." Leo said kissing my forehead. "What happened" I asked again sitting up. "You passed out because of loss of blood. "Oh wow. Was it that bad. I asked "yeah,but you handled it like a soldier. Austin and Jake said. "Really" I said. "Omg get me out of here." I said pulling the IV's out of my arm. "Hold on. You can't just-" Jake said.

"Lil what's wrong with your eyes." Jake said. "What do you mean" I said calming myself down a little. " Oh my gosh. That's amazing."Austinsaid. "What's amazing?" I questioned getting a little curious. "Lilly you really need to check this out"Austinsaid. "Check what out. Will someone tell me what's going on." I said getting mad. "Lilly your eyes are changing colors with your mood." They all said handing me a mirror. "No way." I said shock as my eyes changed from red to purple. "It's like your eyes are a mood ring." Kayla said. "How did this happen?" I asked.

"We don't know." Amanda said. It just happened. "Great. Now I'm really a freak." I remarked. "No you are special and you have been given these powers for a reason." Amy said. "Ok I really need to get out of here." I said getting out of the bed. "Wait a minute Lil. The nurse really needs to check you out and make sure your ok to go." Antonio said pushing me back on the bed. "I'm walking and talking so I must be fine." I replied standing up again.

As soon as I tried to walk my legs gave out and I would have fell if it wasn't for Jake, Austin, Leanardo, and Antonio. "Ok so maybe I do need to sit down." I said. "Ok. So tell me what happened." I questioned. "Well since nobody else will tell I will." Antonio said. "Ok so we were all sitting in your room watching a movie sinceSavannah's date didn't show. So about halfway through the movie I get this horrible feeling like something terrible is happening. I just excused

The feeling as bad food when I here your voice. I instantly told the rest of the gang and I followed my gut to find you. And we busted in there and kicked some major butt. Oh and a little heads up…. Your little Leo's a wimp, the dude almost cracked." Antonio said with his million watt smile. "Dude I so did not almost crack." Leo said. "Did too"Austinand Jake chimed in. that cause a whole lot of wrestling and breaking things, and also caused me to get frustrated. "Guys. Stop. Right now is not the time to be fighting over a little problem when we have bigger problems to handle." I shouted. "Uh Lil." Jake said. "What!" I spat.

"Your eyes." He replied. "Oh. Uh sorry I haven't been able to control them yet." I said. "That's ok" he replied. "So we need to hear your side of your story first." "Ok so where do you want me to start?" I said. "Start from the beginning." Amy said. "Wait. We need to get out of here first." I said. It was almost as if it was on queue because just as I said that the nurse me to leave. "As we walked back to the dorms I noticed that every person I walked by stared at me like I was there enemy.

"What's up with that." I questioned. "Lil your eyes." Amy said. "opsies." I said trying to act neutral. "Ok your good." She replied. When we got into the dorms I noticed that everyone stopped what they were doing and were staring at us (me). "Lilly, stay calm so your eyes don't change colors." Amanda said. After we got into Amy and Kayla's room (which was the closest) they wanted me to tell them what happened. "Ok so there was a knock at the door so I opened it thinking it was Steve forSavannahand got hit over the head with something hard. When I wake up I'm in this dark place andBrittanycomes out of no where. So we talk trash for a little then she gets physical and burns me with silver." I started.

"And" Kayla said writing down something in her note pad. "Then there's this knock on the door and somebody on the other side saying state trooper so I think i'm saved but it was her brother and I think i'm doomed because I make him mad and he starts drinking me along with the other three dudes. I hear someone bust through the door, people fighting and then I passed out, met the queen and woke up in the infirmary." I finished.

"Back up, back up, back up, what did you just say." Amanda said. "I woke up in the infirmary." I replied. "No, before that." She responded. "I met the queen." I said slowly. "Lilly, what exactly happened when you met the queen. Tell every thing and don't leave out a single detail." She remarked. "Ok so I passed out and then this field appears so the first thing I think is that i'm dead." I started. "Really. You thought you were dead, what a wimp." Jake said. "Anyway." I said throwing a pillow at Jake's head. "I thought I was dead when she told me I wasn't dead and that I would return to my body. Then she appeared out of no where and told me that I shouldn't seek vengeance and that it would pay off or something and that's when I woke up.

"Lilly that's it. The queen gave you those powers you just have to control them."Austinsaid. "It doesn't seem like powers, it seems more like a curse." I said. For the rest of the day I stayed in my dorm room watching movies and doing my nails. After a while I got sleepy and ended up drifting off into a light sleep, only to be woken up by a knock at the door. "Who is it" I asked. "Lil open the door." Leo replied. When I opened the door I noticed that he was dressed all fancy. "Wow, don't you look mighty fancy tonight." I said taking in his flashy outfit. "I know this is sudden. You know after you just got out of the infirmary and every thing but would you go on a date withme." He asked. "Sure, but first I have to get dressed." I said inspecting my outfit. As I was looking through my closet for something to where Leo tapped me on the shoulder. "what." I said as I turned around and got stopped dead in my tracks by the fantastic outfit he had for me. "Oh my gosh. It's beautiful" I said giving him a big hug and kiss. "A little birdie told me you would love it." He said. "Well tell the little birdie I said thank you." I said. "Ok now wait a minute because I have to change." I added heading toward the bathroom.

Before I could even get halfway to the bathroom door Leo was already there. "You know I hate when you do that flashy thing" I said. "Hey. You can do it to. But your going to need some help with that dress." He said with a smile. "No i'm not I said pushing him out of the way. "Aw come on." He said from the other side of the door. "No!" I said getting my head through the dress. "That's no fair. I wasn't ready yet." He said. "And I wasn't ready when you did that flashy thing on me so No!" I said.

"Please. Best two out of three." He said. "Best two out of NO!" I shouted between a laugh. "Don't make me bust through that door." He said. "You won't dare mess up your fancy clothes." I stated. "Fine I give." He said as I was coming out of the bathroom. "Wow. You look amazing." He said when he saw me. "So. Where are we going." I asked. "You'll see soon enough." He replied as we left out of the room. I was surprised because when we got outside I saw that we were going in a Bentley. "Really." I said in aw. "What you act like you've never seen one." He replied. "Well maybe I haven't" I said joking.

We got about halfway to where we were going when Leanardo handed me a pair of blacked out shades. "What are these for?" I asked. "For starters I don't want anyone to see your eyes if they happen to change colors, and two I still don't want you to see where were going." "Fine." I said putting on the shades. After about five more minutes of driving we got there and Leo came around and opened my door. "Ok now can I take them off" I asked. "No" he said. "They won't look right with this dress." I whined. "That wont work." He sang. "It helps to try." I replied.

When we got into the restaurant we didn't stop at the front where it was bright but, went to the back where a man showed us through the curtains to there in-the-dark restaurant. It was hilarious because the whole restaurant was pitch black and the only people that could see were the servers and the cooks. "So why did we have to get all dressed up for this." I asked. "Because this is only the first part of our date." He replied. "Oh wow. Wait. How are we going to spend all of this time out of the Other world?" I asked. "you'll see." He said.

After we finished eating we where on our way out when I had this feeling that someone was following us. "Hey Leo do you see someone following us?" I asked. "Yeah, but we don't need to stop we need to keep walking" he said. That really got me scared and for he first time I actually felt my eyes change. "Hey Leo." I said. "Yeah.' He replied. "what color are my eyes." I asked. "Huh?" he asked. "What color are my eyes?" I asked again taking off my shades. "Wow. There silver. That's new." He said stunned.

"We really need to hurry up and get back." I said looking behind us. We had just gotten in the car when one of the creatures hopped on the roof of the car. "Oh my gosh. Hurry up and start the car." I shouted. "It wont start." He yelled at me making me frustrated. "Omg just start. The. Car." I yelled reaching for the keys. The instant I touched the tip of the key the car started and we took off ,with the creature's right behind us. "wow Lilly. That was amazing." He said.

"ok so when I'm frustrated my eyes turn green and if I'm frustrated enough I can do stuff with electronics and mechanics." I concluded. "How do you know." He said. "Because." I said and touched his phone, which instantly dialed Amanda's number. "ok so what do we do about those things that are chasing us?" he asked. "I don't know yet." I started when Amanda finally picked up the phone.

"Hey Leo, what's up." She said. "No time to talk right now but i'm going to send you a picture of something and I need you to figure out what it is." I replied. "ok send the picture." She replied. "Ok." I said taking the picture and sending it to her. "Whoa, what the heck have you gotten yourselves into." She said. "Well it found us. Not the other way around." I said. "ok bye" I added then hung up. "what do we do now?" he asked again. "I don't-" I started when I figured it out. "Hey make memad." I told him. "What. How?" he asked looking over at me. "Just make memad." I said again. "ok your ugly." he said. "that's not going to make memad." I said laughing.

Out of no where he just stopped the car and smacked the heck out of me. "Ouch why did you smack me?" I said. "I thought it would make youmad." He said. "Sorry" he added. "Hey what happened about thatBrittanyno boyfriend thing Amanda was talking about?" I asked. "About that. I used to go withBrittanybefore you came." He said. "And when were you going to tell me about that!" I shouted getting mad. "I wanted to wait until the right time." He replied.

"And when was that. Never" I said. "But wait yourmad." He said smiling. "You're off the hook now but I'm still not through with this." I said then started directing my anger towards the creatures. After about 20 seconds of centering myself I finally got furious and in 5 seconds all of the creatures just dropped dead. "Ok so if I get mad my eyes turn red and if I get really mad I can kill people with my stare." I said then fell out. "Lilly…Lilly….Lilly get up." Leanardo said. "What where am I?" I said. "You're in the infirmary." He replied. "Again. Can we get out of here?" I asked. "No not yet. The nurse will be in in a second." He said. "Um Lilly. You can open your eyes now." He added.

"Oh yeah." I said slowly opening my eyes. "wow." He said. "What now?" I asked. "Your eyes are gold." He replied. "No way. Hand me a mirror." I said. "Here" he said and handed me a mirror. "Wow" I said. "Oh look. The nurse is here." He stated. "Good now I can get out of here." I said. "That's right you can leave now. Oh and before you go back to your dorm the head mistress would like to see you." She said before leaving the room. "'do you want me to walk with you?" he asked. "Sure but your still not off the hook." I stated. "I know but we still have a date to attend to." He said. "I am not going back out there again." I replied.

"Come on. This one's not that far." He pleaded. "Alright but first I have to see what that head mistress wants." I responded. It didn't take long for us to get to her office and when we got there Leo told me that he'll be waiting outside when I get out. As soon as I got in the office I knew I was in trouble. "Lilly, I am very disappointed in you." She started. "If you don't mind Mrs. White but may I ask why I'm in here." I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me you little fool." She snapped. "Excuse me but I have know idea what you are talking about." I stated. "Don't think I don't know what you and your little friends are up to." She spat. "What are you talking about?" I yelled trying to stay calm so my eyes wouldn't change. "Oh so now you don't know what you did." She snapped. "No and I wont know until you stop playing these games." I yelled. "You little fool you just don't know who you're messing with. Don't you ever step to me like that." She said between clenched teeth and getting in my face. "If your through here then I'm leaving." I said heading towards the door, but as soon as I opened the door she closed it with her mind.

"I'm not through with you yet." She said. "Oh just tell me what you called me in here for so I can leave." I said turning to face her. "You evil little thing I will not sit here and be toyed with like a little dog by an immature creature. You will tell me what you've done withBrittany." She spat. "First of all you're the immature creature and second I don't even know whereBrittanyis, and if you haven't noticed I haven't even been around any of those things. Oh and btw this conversation is over" I snapped then stormed out of the door.

But before I got the chance to even touch the door knob she was in the way. "This is not over between us." She said. "Oh, but it is now." I said and at that moment I felt powerful causing my eyes to change to silver. It got so intense that I ended up throwing her across the room and into her desk and walked out. "What happened in there? I was about to burst through the door." Leanardo said. "Oh nothing. Just a few misunderstandings, oh and when I feel powerful my eyes turn silver and if it's intense enough I can move stuff." I said. "What really happened in there?" he asked. "You'll find out soon enough, oh andBrittany's missing." I replied. "She's what." He said shocked. "Yep, she's missing. Anyway where were we going?" I asked. "To the carnival." He replied. "Oh we need to change first, and I think it would be best if the rest of the gang comes to." I said. "What? Why?" he questioned. "We all will talk about this later." I said. "Ok" he said. We went back to Amy and Kayla's room to find out that they went to the media room. When we got there we were rushed in hugs and sighs of relief that we made it back. "So how did you guys make it out alive?"Austinasked. "Lilly. Oh and heads up, don't make hermad." Leo said.

"What would happen if you get mad?"Austinasked. "Well lets just say that would be the last time you saw life." I replied. "Awesome!" Jake said. "Oh and I also figured out two other powers. If I get frustrated I can control electronics and mechanics. That's how I got the car to start. And If I feel powerful I can move stuff." I said. "That's amazing." Jake said. "Oh and were all going to the carnival." I added.

"Why?" Amy asked. "Because we need to get away from this school (Mrs. White) for a while." I said. "I almost forgot to ask. What was those creatures that were after us?" I asked them. "Those were reapers they are assassins sent by dark forces to kill." replied Amy. "Who would want me and Leo dead?" I asked. "Brittany!" they all shouted. "It couldn't be her." I replied. "Why not." Jake said. "BecauseBrittany's missing." I stated. "Anyway, let's all get dressed and go to the carnival and when we get back we'll talk about it." I added. "Ok." They all said.

We went to the carnival and had a blast. The only thing that caused a lot of problems was the house of mirrors where I could have sworn there were reapers in so to make sure all of us were safe I channeled my anger to all evil things that were in there. We had a lot of fun but the other kids got mad because we got the flash pass so we got first call on the rides. After about 30 minutes we were on our way home when the clouds got dark. All of a sudden these giant spiders and ghostly things started falling from the sky and trying to attack us.

It made me so scared that I had to ask what color my eyes were and turns out they were blue. The only thing I wanted was for us to be protected and I figured out what blue eyes does; it's a force field. "Lil. What ever you're doing, keep it up." Ant said. "I won't not be scared any time soon." I assured him. "so you're scared of sharks to." Jake asked. "your clearly blind because it's spiders out there." I replied. "wait a minute. "what are you guys seeing." I asked. "Sharks, ghost, zombies, snakes, clowns, mice, spiders, slugs, mummies." We all said. "Ok so who ever created this designed it to show us our greatest fear." I concluded. "I need somebody to make memad." I said. "I will" Jake said.

"Ok so you know when we were in your room earlierAustinso happened to stumble across your diary. I told him not to look through it but he did it anyway." Jake blurted. "Dude you're a snitch."Austinreplied. "Omqjl I can't believe you would go through my stuff. What did you see." I shouted and at that moment all of the ghouls dropped dead and the sky cleared up.

"Lilly you did it." He said. "I...i" I said then passed out (again). When I woke up I was in the infirmary (again). "How many times do I have to wake up in this place in one day?" I said rubbing my head. "I don't know" they said laughing. "I guess I'll have to figure out how to use that one without passing out next time." I said as we were leaving out of the infirmary. "You bet ya"Savannahsaid. Before we could make it to the dorms the intercom beep and I was instantly furious when I heard the head mistresses voice. "Guys shh i'm trying to hear what she's saying."Savannahsaid. "May the following students please come to my office immediately?" she started.

"Savannah Ware, Amy Hollister, Kayla Fitch, Amanda Bottom, Amber White, Megan Harris, Jessica Day, and Stacy Camble please come to my office." She said then clicked off the system. "Well see ya." They said heading toward her office. "No! Wait! Don't go!" I yelled after them. "Why? Didn't you hear her calling our names?" Amy replied. "But didn't you hear her call all ofBrittany's friends too" I said. "Yeah but-" she started. "I'll explain it to you when we get back to the dorm but what ever you do don't go near that head mistress withoutme." I said.

We finally got to the dorms when the system came on again calling forSavannah, Amy, Kayla, and Amanda. "Ok I think we better see what she wants." Amy said. "Well alright, but I'm coming too." I replied. "Um I don't think she would let you." Amy said. "Oh I think she would be more than happy to." I stated with a devilish smile. "Ok then. What are we waiting for." Kayla said. All of the girls went the office and as soon as Mrs. White saw me you could see nothing but hatred in her eyes (well I'm the only one that saw it).

"Well I believe we have an extra guest." Mrs. White said. "I believe we do." I replied. "I don't think I asked for you." She remarked. "Didn't have to." I stated. After that look I got a strange feeling in my head. "If you think you can expose me in front of your little friends your wrong." She said. "How'd you get inside my head you freak." I replied. "You think those little guards you put on your mind can block my powers." She said with a laugh. "I don't think. I know." I replied, and then slammed my guard around my mind to end the conversation.

"Um what just happened?" Amanda mouthed. "I'll tell you later." I mouthed back. "Now one of you know whereBrittanyis and no one is leaving this office until I know where she is." Mrs. White said all principally. "Ok, first of all we have nothing to do withBrittany. We didn't even know she was missing until now." I replied for me and my friends, "and second you can just hang up that nice girl act. I've already seen how evil you can get." I added. Out of no where they all dropped down to there knees in pain (my friends that is).

"So do you want to tell me what you've done withBrittanyor are you going to let your friends stay in pain. I instantly shielded my eyes and channeled my force field over them. The instant that happened they stood in relief. "thanks." They said. "No problem." I replied. "How'd you do that you little twerp?" She asked. "Don't worry about that." I replied. "You thing." She yelled breaking the guard around the private part of my mind. "You. Need. To .Stay. Out. Of. My. Head." I yelled using some of the energy I had left. The blast was so powerful that it sent her flying across her office and into the bookcase and all of the girls looked stunned.

"What just-" Kayla started. "No time to explain but we need to get out of here now." I said. At that we all left the office. "What was that all about?" Amanda asked as soon as we got out of the office. "Not now. Wait until we get to some place private." I replied. "How did you do all of that stuff with out changing your mood." Amy whispered. "I don't know. I guess I don't have to be in that mood for me to use them they just wont be as powerful as when I'm in those moods." I replied.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When we opened up the doors to the main dorm building we ran right into Leo, Ant,Austin, and Jake. "Oh my god. Are you guys alright. We heard that blast coming from Mrs. White's office and came running." Leo said out of breath. "Sorry for the scare. If I get hyper my eyes turn purple and I can cause sonic booms that blow around stuff (Mrs. White). "Cool. So what did you blow around?" Jake asked. "Mrs. White." Amanda replied.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"Austinasked. "Do you know that you can get expelled for that?" He added. "When we talk you would be happy that I did that." I replied. We walked to the picture again and went back in to our super secret hideout so no one would hear us.

"Ok can you please explain every thing to us?" Amanda asked. "Yes. Please." Jake said. "Ok bottom line is that something is completely wrong with Mrs. White." I said. "What are you talking about Mrs. White is one of the coolest nicest principals ever."Austinsaid. "So not true." I replied. "How?" Leo asked. "She wants you to think that. She practically hates my freaking guts because she thinks I kidnappedBrittany. And, if it wasn't for me Amy, Kayla, Amanda, andSavannahwould still be in her office in pain." I replied.

"Oh so that's why we were in pain." Amy said. "Yeah." I replied. "That's impossible. She was no where near us." Kayla said. "True, but she did it with her mind." I responded. "No way. We can't do stuff like that with our minds." Kayla said. "Then how come she trash talked me in my mind and Amanda thought I was crazy because my eyes were changing." I countered. "Nobody has that-" Antonio started when I sent him a mind message. "Ok that was awesome and creepy at the same time." He said. "I know. It's kind of like when you're eavesdropping onme." I replied.

"Yeah. So as far as we know, Mrs. White is not who she appears to be and we should stay away from her unless Lilly's missing and Mrs. White thinks Lilly did it. Some one is out to kill Lilly and Lilly has 3 powers but has to be in a certain mood to use them."Austinconcluded. "Actually I have 5 powers and counting, I don't have to be in a certain mood to use them they will just be weaker than if I'm in that mood you guys need to keep strong blocks around your minds, oh and we need to have a moonlight ritual tonight." I replied.

"Ok so now we have every thing straightened out." Amanda said. "Well. Kind of. We still have to figure out how to keep you guys protected when I'm not around." I said. "Maybe we'll figure out those things at the ritual." Amy said. "Oh and don't forget to bring sage, sweet grass, lavender, matches, and lots of candles." I said before we left. After our talk I went to my dorm and fell asleep until I got the sudden urge to wake up.

When I got up I instantly got dressed and headed out to the back to set up, but to my surprise every thing was already done when I got there. "Wow. Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked. "You're a heavy sleeper."Austinreplied. "Am not." I said. "Then you would have felt it when Jake hit you in the head with your pillow."Austincountered. "You were in my room, wait Jake did what!" I said. "Ops."Austinsaid. "Omqjl I'm going to kill him when I see him." I replied. "Well I think I better run then." Jake said coming up behind me. "Wait right there." I replied chasing him and jumping on his back.

"What, I was just trying to get you up. Oh and you can get off of me now." He said. "Ops. Almost forgot you were there." I said pushing on his stomach to get up. "Ouch. I do have bones you know." He replied. "Let's just consider that pay back for the hit in the head." I said. "I thought that was what the tackle was for." He responded. "That was too." I said laughing. After I finished braiding the white sage lavender and sweet grass we waited for Amy, Leo, and Ant to get back with the candles.

It seemed like a whole 10 minutes went by before they got back and set up the candles. "It's about time you got up." Leo said giving me a quick kiss. "Omqjl how'd you guys find the silver candle?" I asked. "The craft department has a ton of them." Amy replied. "Ok. I thought long and hard about it while I was sleep and I finally decided what each of us would represent." I said. "Yeah that was pretty long and hard." Jake said. "Ha ha ha very funny." I replied. "Ok so Amy, since you are always bright you will be Sun. so go stand by the orange candle." I said. "Ok." She replied. "Kayla, since you are very peaceful you will represent Moon, so go stand by the silver candle." I said. "Cool." She replied.

"Amanda, since you are bold and fierce you will be Fire, so go stand by the red candle." I said. "No problem." She replied. "Austin, since you are always open minded you are Sky, go stand by the cream candle." I said. "Moving on. Antonio, since you are well grounded you will be Earth, so go stand by the green candle." I directed. "Awesome." He said.

"Ok Jake, since you are livid you are representing Light, go stand by the yellow candle." I said. "Yes mama." He replied. "Leanardo, since you are gentle and sometimes wild you will be Water, so stand by the blue candle." I said. "No problem." He said. "Savannah, since you are free spirited you will represent Air, go stand by the white candle." I said. "Okkie dokkie." She replied. "And since I am Joyous and uplifting I will be Spirit." I said walking to the pink candle in the center of the circle. "Oh crap where's the smudge stick?" I asked. "Right hereSavannahreplied tossing me the stick.

"Hey Lil." Kayla called. "Huh?" I asked. "What is the purpose of that thing?" she said. "It helps drive off all of the bad spirits and bad energy and helps bring in all the good spirits and energy." I replied. After bathing everyone in the smoke I went back to the center of the circle and grabbed the matches.

I started with the sun. "It is what gives us heat on a hot summer's day I ask Sun to please help solve the questions we have." I said then touched the match to the wick of the candle. When it lit I moved clock wise to Kayla. "It is what brings peace to our kind and also guides us when no stars are in sight I ask moon to please help solve the questions we have." I said then touched the match to the wick of her candle.

Next I moved on to Amanda. "It is what gives us warmth on a winter's night I ask fire to please help solve the questions we have." I said then lit her candle, then moved on toAustin. "It is what's above us every moment and where our spirits will return some day may sky please help us solve our questions we have." I said lighting his candle and moving on toAnt."It is what grounds us and supports us may earth please help solve the questions we have." I said lighting his candle and moving on to Jake. "It allows us to see and guide us through darkness may light please help us solve our questions we have." I said lighting his candle and moving on to Leo.

"it is what cools us and quenches our thrusts when we get hot may water please help us solve the questions we have." I said lighting his candle and moving to whereSavannahstood shaking. "It is what surrounds us and give us life may air please help us solve the questions we have." I said lighting her candle and moving to the center of the circle.

"It is what lives on after our bodies die spirit please help us solve the questions we have." I said touching the tip of the match to the wick of the candle, but it wouldn't light. When I tried it again the candle lit and as soon as I did a big burst of light came from the center of the circle and surrounded the circle. "Lilly what did you do?"Savannahasked in aw. "She didn't do anything but you've called upon me with questions and I have the answers of which you seek." The woman replied. "Who said that?" Amanda said and as soon as she did the woman appeared right in the middle of the circle. "Who are yo-" Amy started. "No way. Is it possible?" She asked. "Yes it is me." The woman replied.

"Who is that?" We asked. "Hello! That's Queen Akashia." Amy replied. "Who?" We asked. "Duh. Queen of all vamps!" Amy shouted. "Wait. You didn't look like that when I saw you in the field." I said. "No. I did not but that was only one of the many forms people know me by." She replied. "But there is no time to waste. What questions do you want me to answer." She added. "What types of powers do we have?" I asked. "Amy, You can make the sun shine from any where and also see the future." She said. "And Kayla you have the power to make the moon shine anywhere and you have physic abilities." She said

"Amanda, you have the power to control fire and extreme fighting skills." She said. "Austin, you have the power to fly and the ability to charm anyone." She said. "Antonio, you have the power to control the earth and the ability to read minds." She said. "Jake, you have the power to bring light anywhere and the ability to disappear." She said. "Awesome." He replied. "Leanardo, you have the power to control water and the ability to control peoples actions." She said. "Savannah, you have the power to control air and the ability to see the future." She said.

"And Lilly, my blessed child you have powers beyond imagine. You have the five powers you've already discovered and each one of the ones your friends have but the most important one is the power of free spirit." She said. "And what is that?" I asked. "You will know when the time is right." She replied. "Ok next question, what happened toBrittany?" Amanda asked. "She is not here but she is safe." She replied.

"Ok what happened to Mrs. White?" we all asked. "That is the one reason I have gifted you with these powers." She replied. "What?" we all asked. "Mrs. White has turned to darkness and I have yet to find out what she is planning or why she is doing it." She clarified. "So it's like were your warriors." I said. "Exactly". She replied. "But why now. Why as soon as Lilly came."Savannahasked. "I see extreme brightness in Lilly something that I've seen in no other, she is the one I've been waiting for to lead this important group." She stated. "What's going to happen?" Amy asked. "It is to soon to tell, and as you know the future is always changing." She replied. "Why haven't you told us about our powers earlier?" Ant asked.

"I waited for you to summonme." She said. "By using these candles." Kayla replied. "No by channeling your powers into the candles." She said. "I have no more time to waste but now you know how to summon me but be sure that you use this privilege wisely." She added then disappeared. After 3 seconds the candles formed a web all connecting to the center. We all sent our thank you's to the Queen, then one by one blew out the candles in reverse order.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After all of that we went inside and ate before we went into our rooms and slept for what seemed like days (and trust me I needed a couple of days of sleep). The next morning I got up and was getting out of the shower when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I asked tying up my bath robe. "Lil, it's me." Leo said. When I opened up the door I noticed he had a tray of food on it. "Um can I come in?" he asked. "Is that for me?" I replied. "No" he said. "Then you can't come in." I said stepping over so he could come in.

"Here ya go." He said handing me the tray of food. "Thank you I said giving him a quick kiss. "Pause." I said, and he stopped right in the middle of trying to untie my bath robe. "rewind." I added and he moved his hand back into his lap. "What's up with you?" I asked him. "What do you mean?" He replied. "I mean what do you want." I questioned. "I don't know what your talking about." He said.

"Don't act like you don't know, the breakfast in bed, the getting frisky and now your acting weird. You have something to tellme." I said. "Hey stop trying to persuade me to forget about it." I said after a while. "It helps to try." He replied. "Will you just tell me already?" I said. "Alright alright alright." He said. "Ok then tell me." I said. "Ok. Fine. I have to go toFrancefor a month for the actor's competition." He said. "really." I said. "I knew you would act like this." He said. "No, i'm not mad or anything I'm just shocked, but I will miss you, when are you leaving." I asked.

"In a couple of hours." He responded. "And you picked now to tell me. Why." I said. "Because, I knew that if I told you earlier you would have found a way to talk me out of it, and I would've not wanted to go." He stated. "Aw it was nice of you to think ofme." I said kissing him. That particular kiss was one of the most passionate one's i've ever experienced. "Gross. Get a room."Savannahsaid in the doorway. "Um. Ok then, get out of my room then." I replied. And kissed Leo one more time before getting up and going over to my closet.

It took me about five hours before I found the perfect outfit. "How about this one?" I asked. "Wow, which one is that." He replied. "That's the Fiesta dress I tried on two ages ago." I said. "Hey you're the one that started a whole fashion show in front ofme." He replied. "Omqjl I did that so you could tell me which one you liked better." I said. "Well I like that one." He replied. "You could've told me that like two hours ago." I stated. "Hey come here." I said. "What. No. you can't make me get out." He said. "Oh yes I can and you will stand right outside of this door until I tell you not to." I replied using his controlling power against him. "You know that mine is stronger than yours." I stated when he tried to use it on me. "Fine." He said.

When I came out of the room he said: "Why did you change." "Because we have a change of plans." I replied. "What is that?" he asked. "You'll see." I answered. When we got a few feet from where we were going I blindfolded him and before he could take it off I forced him not to.

We got to the Bungee Jumping Bridge and I helped him out of the car and the man instructed us on what to do and in no time we were falling face first off of the bridge. "Omqjl, you can take off your blind fold now." I said over the wind. When he took off his blind fold he instantly started to scream. "Wow, you know I'm afraid of heights so why did you do that." He screamed. "Well that's pay back for ya." I replied. "Are you going to apologize?" I asked when we got back up. "No!" he said. "Ok then Paul drop us-" I started. "No! Wait! I'm sorry. Now can we please get off this ledge." He said. "Fine I said.

When I got back to my room I heard a strange noise coming fromSavannah's room. "Savannah, what the heck is going on in there?" I asked. "Help…me." She said. At that I burst through the door. "What are you doing in here?" I asked. "Me andSavannahhave some problems to solve." He replied. "You have to the count of five to get out of here." I snapped. "Oh yeah. And if I don't, what are you going to do about it." He replied pinning me against the wall. "This." I said and slammed him against the door

Out of no where I heard Mrs. White's voice and then a dark hand came down from the wall and started scratching him up. "What is going on in-"she started when she saw Spencer in the corner. "What happened to you?" she asked him. "I was walking down the hallway to my dorm whenSavannahand Lilly came out of no where and dragged me in here. I was able to fend offSavannahbut Lilly was too strong. That's how I got these scratches." He said in pain. "That's just a load of crap." I replied.

"How so, you have no evidence to prove that I did anything." He countered. At that I grabbedSavannah's bag, pulled out the package of finger print revealer, and poured it on Spencer "Well that proves him right." She said. "Exactly. Wait, what!" I yelled. "I'm sorry Lilly but I have no other choice but to send you to solitary." Mrs. White replied. I looked at him and for some reason it showed my fingerprints.

"No! This cant be right. I didn't do anything to him." I said. Mrs. White gave me about five minutes before I had to go to solitary. When I walked into my room I couldn't believe what I saw. Spencer was just fine and didn't have a single scratch on him and was thanking the hand for its help. "You liar." I said storming into my room. "Hey, it's not my fought your so easy to fool" he said then walked out.

I decided to take my whole bathroom with me, the House of Night series, the Morganville Vampires series and the Twilight saga (My favorite three series in the world) because I knew I was going to be in there for a long time, and a few outfits. I also brought along my favorite bear Leo gave me (Savannah…. I just love that name), a picture of Leo and me, a picture of the rest of the gang, and a picture of all of us together. As soon as I got the last thing into my bag three men came and escorted me to my worst nightmare, solitary.

When I got in the room I noticed that the walls and ceiling was made of silver making escape useless. The only things that were in the room was a fridge full of raw meat, a pot and a bed (they completely forgot about the stove and water). At about 10:00 p.m the room got pitch black. "Um, excuse me but I was using that light." I said but still nothing happened. As a last resort I used my powers and turned the lights on. A couple of minutes later I got hungry so I channeled fire and a flame sprouted out of my hand. I grabbed the pot and levitated it over the flame while I cooked some of the meat.

"Why don't these people give us water, gosh" I said out loud. "I cleaned out the pot with my water powers then used the pot as a cup to get me something to drink. After that meal I sat on the bed and read through the first two books in the Twilight saga. Those first 15 days was ok. I had books to read and every thing, but during those last 15 days I couldn't help but go crazy.

The last five days of solitary I tried connecting my mind to all of my friends (you know since I read all of the series six times already) what else I could do. I got no luck with Amy, Kayla, Austin or Jake. I got a better chance withSavannah, Amanda, and Leo (even though he is half way across the world). I could hear their thoughts but I couldn't communicate with them. I hit mind massager gold when I was able to communicate with Antonio.

"Omqjl, I can't believe I got through to you. I couldn't reach any of the others." I said. "I know, I thought you would've went crazy by now." He replied. "I can't believe that in two more days it would be one month I've been in here and Leo comes home." I said. "Your right. And how did you get in there." He asked. "Spencer tried to killSavannahbut when I stepped in he hurt his self before Mrs. White came in." I replied. "Wow for a whole month." He said. "Um, Please don't forget she hates my freaking guts" I said.

"I have an idea!" he shouted. "Ok calm down and tell me what it is." I replied. "Ok, so you know how Amy and Kayla are sun and moon." He started. "No way. I am not getting them in trouble for something like that." I stated. "Come on Lil, admit it, you don't want to be in that place for another day." He urged. "I don't but that doesn't mean I want Amy and Kayla to be in this place. I already drained most of my energy from using my powers, and just think, they don't even have my powers." I stated. "Good point. You just have to hold on for a while." He replied. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Sure. What is it?" He replied. "Can you my book 'Hood' by here tomorrow. For that last day I don't want to be bored. Oh and while your at it tellSavannahto give you my m.p.3 player." I said. "If only this were a phone." I added. "Why, but sure?" he asked. "Six-way." I replied and we both started laughing. After about three or so hours of talking we both ended up singing songs, and after a while I fell asleep listing to him sing 'words I never said' (and did I mention Ant has a great and when I say great I mean amazing voice).

That night I had this strange dream (if it was a dream to begin with). There was this boy's room and a boy was in his bed room sleep. All of a sudden the boy turned over in his bed and I noticed it was Antonio. "Ant, hey Ant" I called and he sat up in his bed. "Lil….Lil is that you, wait how come I'm in your room, I can't see." He replied. That freaked me out so much that I woke up.

When I tried to contact Ant I was rushed by the frantic sound of his voice. "Lil, Lil, Lil!" he shouted. "What, what, what." I replied. "Did you happen to have a dream about me?" he asked. "How did you know." I said. "Because, I had one about you." He replied. "Huh?" I questioned. "Like, I actually saw you in that dull place." He said. "And I actually saw you in your….messy room." I replied. "Do you have any idea what that could mean?" he asked. "No idea. But I can't research any thing as you've seen." I replied. "Hey." He said. "What" I replied. "You have one more day in that rat hole." He answered. "Really, it been one day already?" I questioned. "Yeah, you'll finally be able to see the sun again." He remarked. "So not funny." I replied.

"Hey, I need to keep you busy so you wont change your mind and decide to kill yourself." He said. "First of all I would not kill myself for any thing and second, you need to stop watching all of those romantic jail movies." I stated. "Hey, you know what would be funny." He said. "What?" I asked. "If Leanardo found out that the day he left you got set to solitary." He replied. "That would so not be funny, and if Leo hears about I'm going to kill you." I said. "No worries, I won't tell him I'll just text him." He said.

"You wouldn't dare." I said. "Or willI." he commented. "Please don't." I begged. "Why?" he questioned. "Because I want to wait until he's here and settled in, not halfway across the world." I said. "I catch your drift, but you do know your going to have to tell him." He stated. "No I don't. He didn't tell me about theBrittanything and that was way major than this, and plus by the time he gets back I will be out of here. Although it would be the right thing to do." I gave. "Do you think y'all can pull off a little visiting session, like gosh I haven't seen y'all in a month?" I added.

"Yeah, no kidding." He answered. "Have Mrs. White tried to kill one of you yet." I asked. "We mostly kept to the dorms unless we had to leave." He replied. "Great. Tell the rest of the gang that I can't wait to see them whenever oh and you need to keep your mouth shut to Leo about this." I laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Wait a minute you really like that I heart Twinkie shirt." I said laughing even harder. "What. It's cool." He responded. "Yeah, if you're a fat seven year old." I stated. "Well at least I get to have pancakes and eggs." He said. "Low blow dude, low blow." I shot back.

"Why is it that every time we talk we talk about nothing." He asked. "Omqjl, that's exactly what I was going to ask." I answered. "I think it's just us." I added. "Maybe. How are we supposed to get in there to see you?" he asked. "Why do you think I have he answer to every question that pops up." I said. "sorry." He said. "Ok, so what were you wearing before you fell asleep. And describe your room?" I asked. "Why do you want to know." He said. "To make sure I wasn't going crazy when I thought you popped up in my dream and we started talking." I replied.

"Ok, so I fell asleep in my room which is all blue with black curtains. The sheet was on the floor and there are book cases every where. And I was wearing my I heart Twinkies shirt." He replied. "Wow so it really was you that I saw and talked to in my dream." I said. "Weird, huh." He replied "Totally." I remarked. "Well, I'll see you tonight in your dreams." I added. "Wait your going to sleep already." He asked. "First I'm going to eat like a pig then sleep for the next day and a half." I replied. "Wow you can sleep for that long." He said stunned.

"That's how I made it through the first part of the month." I explained. "cool." He replied. "Well I'll see you in your dreams." He added. "Oh and before you go tell Austin and Jake to stay out of my room." I said. "Will do." He replied. "Good morning." I said. "Good night." He replied laughing. "Whatever. Bye." I replied then severed the connection. When that was over I ate then went to sleep. After about five hours passed when Ant's room popped up.

"What's up sleepy head." He said. "Don't start." I replied. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Sleep, just like you." I replied. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot." He said laughing. "When are you ever going to clean up that room?" I said. "When are you going to get out of that one." He shot back. "Good one but in a day in a quarter." I replied. "You can still tell time in your sleep?" he asked. "I can't tell the time I can sense it." I replied.

"What is it now, about 2 a.m.?" I said. "Yep." He replied. "Did you get 'Hood', I sent it oh and your m.p.3 player is in the book." He said. "Yeah I got it and thanks for putting 'words I never said' on there. Now I can hear your voice before I go to sleep." I said. "No problem. Wait, you like listening to me sing that song huh." He said. "What! No!" I said. "Admit it Lil, you love you some Antonio." He said. "Omqjl if we were in the same room I would so suffocate you with your pillow right now." I said. "So that's how you feel now." He replied. "Oh hush up you silly goose." I said laughing.

"You really need to stop saying that." He said. "And you really need to stop wearing that I heart Twinkies shirt." I shot back. "We finally figured out how were going to get in there." He said. "Wait if you get in how are y'all going to get out. The insides of the walls are made of silver." I replied. "Wow they really don't want you to get out of that place until they let you out." He commented. "Wait a minute. I don't see why I didn't think of this earlier." I thought out loud. "What?" he asked. "Just follow through with your plan to get in here. Just leave the getting you guys out up to me." I said. "Ok." He replied.

"What are we going to talk about now." We both said at the same time. "Wow that was crazy." We said. "Hey stop copying off ofme." We said. "No you stop copying off ofme." We said. "Omqjl, that was weird." I said. "I know, it was like we were two people with one mind." He replied. "I think that solitary is getting tome." I said. "Yeah I think solitary is getting to me too." He stated. "Wait a minute, your not even in solitary." I commented. "Not physically, but I am mentally." He corrected. "Ok, you got me there." I said. "I know I did." He replied.

"Oh just shut up." I said laughing. "Man I miss you all's kookiness." I added. "You really need to stop using big words." He said. "That is not a big word." I stated. "Is to." He said. "Stop acting like a two year old." I replied. "I thought I was a seven year old." He said. "Well now you're a two year old." I replied. "Your one weird girl." He commented. "So be it." I stated. "Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way." He said. "Yeah, what evs. Any way isn't it time for you to get up." I said. "Your right, it is seven." He replied. "Well I'll see you in a little." He said. "Try to hurry up while the guards are still sleep." I replied. "Ok, I will. See ya." He said. "Bye" I replied. After a few seconds his room vanished and I had a super weird dream.

In the dream the sky was blood red and every thing was a wreck, buildings were torn down, there was fire every where and a lot of people was dieing. The dream seemed like it would last forever until I was woken up by the slam of the door. I instantly woke up and saw no one in the room. "Hello. I know some one is in here." I called. Then out of thin air the gang popped up. "Oh, right I forgot you could disappear." I said as I hugged Jake.

"Omqjl, I'm so glad to see all of you." I said and gave every one of them a huge bear hug. "Were all glad to see you to and were extremely glad that you didn't go crazy." Amanda said. "That sounds a lot likeAnt." I replied. "Well that's who we had to listen to for the whole month, well him, Jake, andAustin. "So Jake, how did you get all of the others to turn invisible." I asked. "Because I'm cool like that." He replied.

"Really" I said. "So this is where you had to live for a whole month."Austinsaid. "Yep." I replied. "Where's the water." Amanda said looking for the sink. "There is no water." I said. "So what was you suppose to drink." They asked. "Nothing, but I used my water powers to helpme." I answered. "Hey no stove either. But wait, why is there meat but no stove."Savannahasked. "That's where my levitation and fire powers came in." I replied. "Lol they gave you a pot but no stove."Austinsaid. "Ha, ha, ha you can laugh all you want but in a couple of hours I'll be out of here, and when I get out I'm going to kick your butts." I stated. "Well let's get out of here." Amy said. "Wait don't touch the walls." I said.

"Ouch. Crap" Kayla yelled. "Ops forgot to tell ya'll that the inside walls are made of silver." Ant said. "How are we going to get out of here?" Kayla asked. That's when Antonio turned around and started looking at me. "Oh, right." I replied. At that I channeled my energy and forced the guard outside to open the door. "thanks." They said. "See ya in the morning." I replied as soon as the closed the door. A few more minutes went by before I went back to sleep.

It seemed like I slept forever but it was really only 13 hours. After about another hour or so Ant's room popped up again. "How long have you been asleep?" he asked. "A few seconds after you guys left." I replied. "Wow you're a good sleeper." He said. "If you had to spend a month in solitary you would sleep all the time too, trustme." I said. "Your probably right." He replied. "I can't wait, because in 10 hours I will be able to get out of here." I stated. "The final countdown." He said. "Yeah, right." I replied. "Hey, what time is Leo coming home fromFrancetomorrow." I asked. "About two hours after seven." He replied. "Great that gives me two hours to get ready and get to the air port." I sai

"You sure you don't want me to tell him for you?" he asked. "No! And if he hears about it from anyone but me I'm killing you." I warned. "Hey. What if I didn't tell him." He said. "I'm still killing you." I replied. "Really." He said. "Heehee" I laughed. "You are seriously going crazy" he said. "Am not." I replied. "Now who's the two year old." He stated. "You still are. "I said. "Hey!" I called. "What." He asked. "Guess what" I asked. "What?" he asked. "Chicken butt." I said. "Guess why" I asked. "What?" he asked again. "Chicken thigh." I said. "Guess who." I asked. "Who?" he replied. "Chicken you" I stated then we both started laughing.

"You know, I'm starting to think your crazy." He said. "Omqjl, why do I have to keep getting called names?" I said. "Because you earned them." He replied. "And you earned the name s.s." I replied. "What is s.s.?" He asked. "Super slow." I replied. "Ha, good one." He said. "Doesn't it seem like we never go to sleep, but we really do. "I asked. "Yeah, it dose some times." He responded. "Hey we should sing." I said. "What song should we sing." He asked. "'Words I never said' " I answered.

"Your obsessed with that song." He said. "It shouldn't be so good." I replied. "Ok let's-" He started. "Omqjl its sun up, I get to get out of this place" I said. "Your right, I can feel the sun on my face." He replied. "Ok I'll see you in a few" I said then woke up. After I finished packing the door opened and the guard told me that I was ok to go.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I practically ran all the way to my room and took a bath and three hot showers. When I got out of the shower I washed and combed my hair. After I got out of the bathroom I put on my fiesta dress and my high top converses and went over toSavannahroom. As soon as I opened the door I instantly closed it. "A little do not disturb sign on the door would be nice. "I yelled. "What happened to knocking." She asked. "Just hurry up and put some cloths on." I said. "Whatever." She replied.

When she got out of her room we hugged for about ten seconds. "Wow I almost forgot that these dorms were really like apartments." I said. "Yeah right." She replied. "I'm serious." I replied as we walked out of the door and ran into the rest of them (Well all except Leo). "Where were you guys going?" I asked. "You'll see, just come on." Amy replied. "It better not be another thing a ma bob." I said. "You really are going crazy."Austinsaid.

"Am not, I just like saying thing a ma bob." I replied. "Yeah ok." He replied. We walked down the hall to a small room that looked weirdly out of place, but as I walked in I didn't really care weather or not it was suppose to be there because it was a party room, for me. "Omqjl, you guys did this for me, you're the best." I said. "Group hug!" Kayla yelled and we all hugged it out. We all had fun and chilled and I told them of my not so fun trip to solitary. I was just looking at the clock when I saw that it was two minutes to nine. "Omqjl I have to go." I said. "Oh yeah Leo does get back fromFranceat nine." Ant said.

I hurried up and ate then set off to the airport to meet him. As soon as I turned the corner to the exiting ramp I saw him walking towards me with Kimberly on his arm. I quickly went back around the corner and poked my head around it, and couldn't believe what happen next. She kissed him; I can't believe she kissed him. That broke my heart into a million pieces and I rushed back to my room and cried into my pillow. After a few seconds I got a knock at the door. "Go away" I said. "What's wrong with you?" Ant asked. "What do you mean." I asked. "I mean, why are you crying." He said.

"How do you know I'm crying?" I asked. "Because I sensed it. Now open the door." He said. I wiped my face before I finally opened the door. I just couldn't control myself when I threw myself at Ant in the hugest hug. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It was horrible. I was coming to meet him and when I turned the corner I saw him lip locking with Kimberly." I sobbed. "Hold on, he did what… no way!" he shouted. "Yeah, he did." I replied. "Oh honey, you must feel terrible." He said as we sat down on the bet. "I bet I can make you laugh." He said trying to cheer me up. "I bet you, you can't." I replied. "Watchme." He said then started tickling the heck out of me. "Stop. Crap, your going to make me pee my pants." I said laughing. "Admit it first." He replied. "Ok, ok you can make me laugh." I said laughing even harder. "I thought so." He said after we flopped down on the bed.

"I know what would make you feel even better." He said. "What?" I asked a little curious. "This." He replied and leaned over and kissed me. "Wow." I said shocked. Then he leaned over and kissed me again, but this time his kiss was deeper and longer. "Pause, pause." I kept 'thinking' to him. "I guess the remotes broken." He replied sarcastically.

"You and I both know that this is wrong." I said. "Hey, he kissed your best friend Kimberly so." He answered. "So, I'm not him, this is still wrong and gosh, why do you have to be such a good kisser." I replied. Just as I said that Leo burst through the door and we instantly jumped away from each other. "What the heck are you doing!" he yelled swatting Ant off the bed and got in my face. "What… what… what do" I stuttered because at that moment Leo's eyes turned cold as ice and to top it off they were raven black. "What do you mean." I said. "You know what I mean, don't you?" He said between clenched teeth. "No. no I don't." I replied scarcastically. "Yes. You. Do." He said grabbing me by the throat and pinning me against the wall. I tried to kick him off of me but it was no use.

"Dude. Let her go!" Ant yelled and he dropped me to the floor. "How could you do this to me?" he asked me. "What do you mean 'how could you do this to me' how could you do that to her." Ant yelled back. That's when the punches started. "Guys. Stop." I said getting between them. Leo still tried to take a shot at Ant but ended up hitting me dead in the face. That got me mad so I hauled off and smacked Ant and punched Leo in the face (hard).

"Now both of you. Get. Out!" I yelled then forced them out before slamming the door. For the rest of the day I had to figure out all I had to do. First I had to get things straightened out between me and Leo (which was going to have to wait until he cooled down). Second, get things straightened out between me and Ant (because we are still friends not boyfriend and girlfriend. Although he probably knows that). Third, get things straightened out between Leo and Ant (because we need both of them to get along, because they are part of Queen Akashia's warriors so we all need to get along and because I just got word from the Queen herself that Ant's my protector(what ever that is) bottom line is the gang needs to be tight).

And lastly figure out whereBrittanyis (because I have a feeling that she knows something) and because she's back in classes. After a couple of hours I was just opening the door when I felt a burst of cool air and out of no where a note whisked by the door. I quickly caught it before it flew away. As it turns out the letter was for me, but it wasn't for me (weird).

I was shocked that some one would give me something so weird (Well I am weird so). The note read:

**_She treated me wrong._**

**_ She stole my man._**

**_ She treated me like crap._**

**_ It was her time to go._**

**_ Bye-bye bish._**

**_ Signed,_**

**_ Your killer._**

_"Who would write some one a note like that? And why would someone give me a note telling me that they just killed some girl…. Wait what girl did they kill."_ I thought as I walked right into some one and almost fell if it wasn't for Leo (Oh god. Leo). To my surprise he didn't try to kick my butt. "Why Lil, just tell me, why would you do this tome." He said sadly. "I'm really sorry, I got carried away and plus I should be the sad one." I replied, "Why is that?" he asked. "Don't act like I didn't see you lip locking with my best friend Kimberly at the air port." I replied.

"No. you got it all wrong. She kissed me, I don't even like the girl I pushed her off of me and turns out Brittany paid her to do it." He said.

"Great, now I'm the stupid one…. But I hope you will forgiveme." I said. "Of course I will. I would have done the same thing if I saw my smoking hot girlfriend lip locking with one of my best friends after a whole month away from you." He said then kissed me on the forehead. "Wait. How did you know that I was in my room?" I asked. "Brittanytold me that you needed help in your room." He replied. "Wait, you listened to Brittany." I said shocked.

"Why not?" he replied. "Oh I don't know. Oh yeah because she's mean, she hates my guts, she burned me with silver, she let some dudes bite me and I had no idea where there fangs have been, she pinned that Whittany class incident on me, oh and did I mention, she hates my freaking guts." I said. "Yeah, you have a point." He said. "Oh and while were talking you should know that the same day you left I got sent to solitary for susposenly scratching Spencer up badly, which is total bull poopy by the way." I said. "You did what" he shouted. "Stop right there you have no right to question me after you hit me in the face and grabbed me by the throat and pinned me up against the wall." I protested.

"Wait, I did that to you." He asked. "Uh yeah and your eyes turned all scary black and even with me kicking you in the chest you still didn't let go." I said. "Aw Lil, I'm so sorry." He said. "Don't worry about it. It's like we both got what we deserved." I said. "Do you mind if I killedBrittany." I said joking. "Knock yourself out." He replied. And we both started laughing. Later that day we were at lunch and Ant came back and saw Leanardo sitting at the table so he totally flipped.

"Dude, it's all cool, me and Lil talked it out, and I just want to say I'm sorry" Leo said. "Yeah, I'm sorry I punched you in the face too." He replied and the whole table started laughing. "Ant, you know where just friends right." I 'thought' to him. "Yeah, we just got carried away." He messaged back. "Good. Oh and I almost forgot, you're my protector" I said. "What dose that mean?" he asked. "Don't know, the Queen said you'll figure it out sooner or later." I said. "Cool!" he replied.

The last two days of class was great. Up into I got that weird letter again. That really sparked up my suspicion. "Hey, you guys" I said catching up to Amy and Kayla. "What" they both asked. "I need you to take a look at this." I replied handing them the note. "Where did you find this?" Amy asked. "Well that one was under my door and the other one was given to me by some one." I answered. "So who gave you the note?" Kayla asked. "Idk they were moving so fast I couldn't see who it was." I said. "Ok, we'll keep this and try to see if we can figure out who wrote it and who it was directed to." Amy said before they left.

As I was passing the tack room on my way to gym when the sudden stench of blood hit me. I quickly rushed into the room and found some one lying on the floor in a pool of blood. As I got closer to the body I noticed who it was.

"Omqjl. Help I need some help in here!" I yelled then messagedAnt."Hey, wha-. Oh my god what happened to her." He asked. "I don't know I found her like this." I replied. "Did you get any help." I added when three nurses rushed in and took her away. I sat there for a while trembling before Stacy and Mrs. White rushed in (so not the right time for this). "Yep, that's her." Stacy said. "That's me what?" I questioned.

"Don't play dumb." She said. "What the heck are you talking about?" Ant yelled getting all defensive. "Oh, so this is your little partner in crime. Well I hope you two like spending time together because you both will be spending three months in solitary." Mrs. White said. "What. That's crazy talk. We didn't even kill her." Ant said. "Now you see what I'm talking about." I 'thought' to him. After that little face off we were carried off to solitary.

"Great I'm back in this place" I said kicking the pot across the room. "Hey, calm down, I don't want you getting mad." He replied. "How can she just put us in here for that." He added. "Because she's the head mistress and I personally think she needed us out of the picture so she can target the rest of them." I answered. After a few seconds two men came into the room and carried me out. "I wouldn't try to do that" I told Ant as he was trying to attack the guard. They took me to this room and handcuffed me to the chair in the middle of the room.

"Why did you do it." Was the first thing that came out of Mrs. White's mouth when she came in the room with Stacy following close behind. "What are you talking about." I asked. "Don't lie tome." She snapped smacking me in the face. I spit towards her and she laughed. "You think that getting rid of the one person that stood in your way of being head mistress in training would get you that spot. Is that it" she asked. "Whoa! You got it all wrong; I didn't kill her if that's what you're implying." I stated.

"Liar!" she screeched then hit me again. "Oh let me guess, your going to believe one of her friends (which keep in mind they all hate me) over the truth." I said. "What evidence do you have?" She asked. "Let's just think about the question you just asked. Ok, after all the things she's done to me why would I pick now out of all the times I could have killed her, why would I pick now to do it." I asked. "I do not have to answer to you." She said. "Just admit it, I'm right." I said. "Any way. Stacy what evidence do you have that Lilly killed her?" Mrs. White said.

"Well first after all the stuff she did to Lilly having her best friend kiss her boyfriend Lilly couldn't stand her anymore. I even heard her asking Leanardo if it was ok if she killed her. And to top it off the nurse found a note attached to her and that so happens to be the same note Lilly has in her pocket." Stacy said. _"Crap the killers' note" _I thought. Mrs. White read the note and the tossed it in the trash. After a few seconds of her beating the crap out of me she finally let me go back to solitary (that's about the only time I was glad to be going to that place). "You only won this time because I was tied up" I messaged her before the door closed.

When I got back into the room, Ant got really defensive. "Hey, I'm fine just don't hit the walls." I said. "You really need another set of cloths." Ant said. "Your right" I replied looking at my blood soaked cloths. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "Just turn around and don't look." I replied. "What?" he questioned. "Oh, I get it." He said then turned and faced the corner. I started to undress then (to make sure he didn't try to take a sneak peek I forced him to stay turned around. I took of all my cloths and washed them with my water powers then air dried them.

I was halfway dressed when Antonio cried out in pain. "What. What is it?" I asked. "I don't know, I tried to turn my head and it just" he started. "Why did you put that onme." He added laughing. "Because I didn't want you to see me naked." I replied. "Hey, how did you know I was going to try to look?" he questioned. "I Sensed it. Now, if you want to make the pain go away just stop trying to turn around." I stated. "Oh, um, thanks." He replied in his I'm-so-ashamed-but-I'm-not voice. After I got dressed I released the spell on him then pulled out my m.p.3 player.

Then I went over to my bed, sat down and thought. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Huh, what, oh, yeah I'm fine." I replied snapping back to reality. "For a minute I thought you were going to kill me with that stare." He laughed. "Sorry some times I disfocus… if that's a word, but anyway what do you want?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you, um, wanted something to eat." He replied. "Sure. Why not." At that he used his earth powers to create an array of fruits and vegetables. "Wow. This is the first time I saw you use your powers." I said. "This is the first time I needed them." He stated. "Yeah, well now we have a whole three months to use our powers." I commented. "Ha ha ha. At least you don't have to deal with Mrs. White and the rest of them." He said. "True, but I only got four days out of here before I got scent right back." I stated. "True." He replied. "I still think she did that on purpose." I said. "Did what?" he asked. "Put us in here for 'killing'Brittany. I really think she is taking us out of the equation for a reason, don't you?" I replied.

"I really have no idea but I guess." He said. "Omg you're a complete jack butt, can't you see, she knows something is up between us and she needs us away from the rest of the gang for what, I don't know but I do know that Stacy's a liar a bish and she's up to something, why else would she be listening to all of my conversations." I said. "Wait, what?" He asked.

"Yeah, the day that little incident happened me and Leo were talking and I was joking with him when I asked if it was ok if I killedBrittany. Just a few seconds ago she used that on me saying that I plotted it." I clarified. "You know, I'm kind of gladBrittany's dead." He replied. "Why?" I asked. "Because, she can't tell what I'm about to do next." He replied. "I don't want those Ant lips." I said "you wasn't saying that when you were kissing these Ant lips." He said puckering up his lips.

"Hey, I have a boyfriend you know." I replied. "Wasn't about to kiss you." he said then started tickling me. "Knock it off!" I yelled then kicked him off of me. "Now who's boss." I said. "You are you are… now stop ticklingme." He replied. "No!" I yelled. "Stop it." He whined. "No." I whined back. "I'm going to kick your butt." He stated. "Not if I kick yours first." I countered.

"I'm serious, stop." He said.

"I'm for serious, no" I replied. "For serious is not a word." He laughed. "It is in my dictionary." I replied. "And what dictionary is that and where can I buy one because I do not get you some times." He said. "it's the dictionary of my brain, it's not for sale and if you didn't know for serious is a cross between for real and seriously… get it, got it, good." I clarified "yeah your one kookie girl." he replied. "Hey, that's my word." I said. "In whose world?" he asked. "Mine." I replied. "I should have known, oh and can you get off of me, your crushing my ribs." He laughed. "I am not heavy" I replied. "Yeah but your not as light as a feather either." He countered. "At least I'm not the one that's weirded out by being in this room." I shot back. "Hey, stay out of my thoughts." He said. "Payback" I replied before disappearing. "So not cool, where you are?" he asked. "You'll have to findme." I said then kissed his cheek. "Ok this is so not funny, what if I step on you." He said. "I just turned invisible I didn't lose my sight you jack butt." I replied dodging him. "Oh and remember, don't touch the walls." I said. "Hey, that's not fair I can't see you." He replied.

"Got ya!" I yelled dropping down on his neck. "Hey, I didn't mean hop on me like a spider monkey." He replied. "Oh well." I said hopping down and turning back normal. "How did you get up there?" he asked. I can fly, remember" I replied. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that… wait a minute, you cheated. Yu can't use your flying powers." He said. "Yeah, I can just like you could've read my mind to findme." I stated. "I didn't think about that." He replied. "I know you didn't." I said sarcastically. "Really." He relied. "Round 2!" I yelled then morphed again. "Hey I wasn't ready yet." He said. "Peek a boo" I replied popping up. "Hey, stop doing that." He yelled. "Not my fought you move slow." I countered. "Do not" he said. "Whatevs" I replied "You and your words." He stated. "Omqjl just get over it." I replied. Why?" he asked. "Because you suck at this game" I replied popping up. "Hey!" he said "What, I was going to be in the same spot all night." I remarked. "That's not fair" he pouted. "It is tome." I replied. "I'm bored, what do you want to do now?" he asked. "I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep for at least 15 days so don't botherme." I replied. "Wow you can sleep for that long?" he questioned.

"Yeah and you can to if you tried." I replied. "Good idea, that'll knock off most of the month." He said and at that we both lay down and had a 15 day sleep conversation about random stuff. But on that fifteenth day I was woken up by the sound of movement. I instantly woke up and saw a shadow in the far corner. "Light, come tome." I said and as soon as I did the light sprouted out of my hand. I instantly rubbed my eyes because I could have sworn that I sawBrittany. "Brittany… b-but your dead." I said out loud, that's when she started laughing.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

- Leo –

"Hey you guys, have you seen Lilly I really need to talk to her." I asked as me and the rest of the gang went to lunch. "But I was meaning to ask you, where Ant was because he's missing too." Kayla replied. "When was the last time you've seen one of them because I'm starting to get worried?" I asked. "The last time I seen Lilly was when she was heading to gym and a couple of minutes later I saw Ant headed that way too." Jake said. "Wait I been waiting to try this out… Water come to me" I said and at that moment I felt the cool wave's splash against my feet.

"Find Lilly and Antonio and tell them to reply back." I said and the wave's left to find them. "Wow, that was awesome" Jake said. "Yeah, I discovered it when I was in class." I said.

We finally got to the cafeteria when we started hearing all types of talk about Brittanybeing dead and what not. We had just got our lunch when I saw Shane walking by. "Hey Shane, come here for a second." I called. "Yeah, what's up." He replied. "What's this about Brittanybeing dead?" I asked. "Yeah man, she got killed and they are saying that Lilly and Antonio did it." He replied then left. "What kind of crap is that, and who would say something like that." I shrugged. "I have no idea but I hope your little wave friends can find them." Amy replied. "I have a bad feeling that were going to go through some stuff." Jake said. "Yeah, you can say that again."Austin remarked. We finished eating our lunches and left going to our classes. "Hey Blake." Brad called. "What Lovings." I relied turning around. "You need to keep that little 'dog' of yours on a leash or I'll do it for you." He said. That instantly infuriated me so I grabbed him up against the locker. "Now you listen here Brad, if I ever hear you calling my girlfriend that again I'll have your head on my bedpost." I spat. "Is that a threat?" he questioned. "No it's a promise." I replied.

That's when he started laughing in my face and out of no where one of his buddies hit me in the head with a book. "What the crap!" I yelled before turning around and punching him dead in the face. The boy quickly recovered and started charging me along with his other friends. "Water, come to me" I said and the waves instantly responded. "Keep all of them busy but don't hurt or kill them." I said and the waves rushed the boys. "Ok back to you" I said turning around and running into his fist. I punched him back then tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face. He kicked me off of him then kicked me in the head. I got up and rammed him through the doors leading out side.

He instantly got up and soccer punched me before close lined me. I was trying to get up when he kicked me in the jaw then scratched the side of my face. "Your going to get it now." He laughed. "Yeah, we'll see about that." I said sitting out blood. I got up and punched him in the jaw then grabbed him and threw him into the huge oak tree. "Had enough yet." I asked.

"Please, my sister hits harder than that." He laughed. "Let's see about that." I said punching him in the face making his head bounce off of the tree. "Is that all you got." He smirked. "Oh, I'm just getting started." I replied. I slung him around and lifted my water powers off of them and was ready to use them on him when the message from Lilly came back saying to get the gang together for a meeting. I instantly got up and kicked Brad in the jaw before setting off to find the rest of the gang.

- Lilly –

"How is she even alive?" Antonio asked pacing around the room. "I have no idea but we have a way to keep up with Mrs. White and talk to our friends." I said. "True." He replied. "Ok then! Stop pacing!" I yelled. "Alright, alright I just don't see how and whyBrittanycould still be alive." He said. A few minutes passed before the waves came back letting me know that Leo and the gang was together. "What is that?" he asked. "This is our way to contact them, yeah I know. Who came up with it? Don't look at me because this was all Leo!" I answered.

"Ok, now I need you to tell them that we need to cast a circle tonight." I told the waves and they scurried off. "How are we going to cast a circle when we are not in the same room?" He questioned. "I was hoping that it wouldn't matter how far we are so we will just have to wait and see." I replied. "So typical of you, wait. How are we going to get our candles?" he asked. "While you've been running your mouth I've been levitating them over here." I replied. "And no body saw them?" he said sarcastically. "Um I do have the power to make stuff disappear." I replied waving the candles in his face. "You act like I keep up with all of your powers." He said.

"Spirit come tome." I said and was instantly filled with joy. "Ok, tell them to go to out spot and get into there places and start the circle." I told it and it left. "Ok you would stand right there and I would stand right here." I said getting into place. "You better hope this works." He replied. "Yeah, me to. Fire, light the candles." I said when I felt the presence of the other symbols. The flames lit his candle then lit mine. All of a sudden rainbow colored threads burst out of our candles connected then went through the ceiling.

"Cool." Ant said. "Spirit see if the other threads have connected yet." I said. A few minutes later Queen Akashia appeared right in front of me. "How did you know I wanted you?" I asked. "I knew it was going to be sooner or later but I think we are wanting to talk about the same thing." She replied. "How isBrittanyeven alive, not saying it's a bad thing or anything but how?" I asked. "I had a feeling that you were going to ask that. You see, some wayBrittanycan only be killed if she is in spirit form." She answered. "So in other words,Brittanyis immortal." Ant added. "Yes, but she is not the only one." She replied. "Let me guess, Mrs. White and us are immortal too." I stated. "Although I would have said it differently yes, your guess is correct." She confirmed. "Is there any way we can get out of here now?" Ant asked.

"Since I know the whole truth and you have not done any thing that is against the code, you are free to go." She stated and opened the door. We all walked out and every one we passed stared at us like we were breaking some kind of law or something. "Why is everyone staring at us like that?" Antonio asked.

"Hello, we were just accused of killingBrittanyand 15 days later we're walking free don't you think that's the reason." I said sarcastically. "No, I didn't think about that." He replied. "I knew you didn't." I commented. We had just got out back when we where rushed with hugs. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad your safe." Leo said leaning in to kiss me. "You do know that Queen Akashia is standing right there." I said. "Good!" he replied before kissing me. I broke the kiss when I saw the huge scar that was from his cheek to his neck. "What happened to you?" I asked inspecting it. "Well I got into a little fight." He replied. "I'm gone for 15 days and you go ad mess up that pretty face." I pouted. "I thought you were going to be mad at me, but the scratch will go away after I feed." He said. "I'm not mad but one question… who won." I asked.

"You thought that I was going to stand there and let Brad talk stuff about you." He said. "Aw, that was sweet, wait you said Brad right." I replied. "Yeah, Brad Loving." He said. "What! Brad as in the same Brad that goes withBrittany!" I shouted. "You don't have to worry aboutBrittanyany more." He replied. "Yeah, I do becauseBrittanyis not dead!" I yelled. "What!" they all said.

"That's the reason I wanted to cast the circle in the first lace." I replied. "SoBrittanyis alive." Amy said. "Yes, and not only that Brittany along with us and Mrs. White are immortal meaning the only way we can die is if we are killed in our spirit form." I clarified. "Awesome!" Jake said. "Come here you little knucklehead, I've missed your jokes so much that I thought I might die of non-laughter if that's a word." I said hugging him. "So you missed me huh." He replied raising his eyebrows. "Same old Jake." I said punching him in the arm.

"Thank you Queen Akashia." We all said then she vanished. We sat there for a while before going to the kitchen to grab some sodas, gummy worms, and some popcorn before heading up to my room for our movie night. "What movie do you want to watch?" I asked. "I'm all for Friday The 13th." Austin and Jake said in usion. "Yeah us to." Kayla and Amy said. "Ditto."Savannah and Amanda said. "Am I the only one that wants to watch Dark House." I asked. "Lil that movie is like so old." Amy said. "Yeah but I still want to see it." I stated.

"Yeah, me to." Some one said from behind me. I instantly flipped them over me and pinned them on the ground. "I'm sorry if I scared you just don't kill me." Ryan said laughing. "My bad just don't sneak up on me like that un less you want to get killed." I replied helping him up. "Is any body else coming that I should know of." I asked. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Ryan replied. "It's not I just don't want to kill some body for sneaking up on me." I said. "No but hurry up and put Friday The 13th in." Ant Said. "Oh shut up, but were watching Dark House next." I replied then sat down.

We sat there for like a whole two hours and the whole while they just sat there like it was nothing. "How can you not be scared?" I asked Leo. "It's not even that scary." He said pulling me closer to him. "Please, a big scary guy with a mask and a huge knife chasing you around trying to kill you, I'll see how scared you are when he's killing you in your dreams." I replied. The movie finally went off so I put Dark House in. This time I was quiet and everybody else was jumping or screaming. "How can you not be scared?" Leo asked.

"It's not even that scary.' I replied laughing. "I do not get you sometimes." He said. "That's the wonderful world of Lilly." I said. "What time is it?" I asked. "A minute till nine wh-"Austinstarted. "Sorry guys, movie night is over." I said. "Why?" they all asked. "Because it's Monday and the new episode of Teen Wolf is about to come on!" I said turning to MTV2. "For a vampire you sure do like wolfs." Jake said. "What, Scott and Derek are hot, no offence Leo." I stated. "I'm out of here." Ant, Jake and Austin said. "Yeah us to" Amanda said pulling Ryan out with her. "Yeah me and Kayla have to go finish….. Oh Amanda's calling us so bye." Amy said in a rush and pulled Kayla along. "Um, this is awkward so I'll be in my room."Savannahsaid and left.

"What the crap was that about." I said and turned around to face Leo. "Here." I said handing him my wrist. "What, Why?" he asked confused. "You need it." I replied handing him a mirror. "Oh crap, sorry you had to see that." He said embarrassed. "It's ok, just drink." I replied. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, now do it before my show comes on." I snapped. "Ok." He gave. After he finished I was just turning around when it came on.

"What is this episode about?" he asked. "I don't know but it's really getting good but I hope Derek is still alive but shh." I replied. "Ok." He said then kissed me. We finished watching it and me and Leo talked for a while before we fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day I made sure that I woke up earlier than him so I could start my plan. I quickly went into my closet and put on my Jason mask and grabbed my fake knife. Then I went over to my bed, and stood over him until he woke up (Which didn't take long). As soon as he opened his eyes he jumped so hard and the look on his face was so priceless that it had me on the floor laughing. "So much for not being scared of Jason." I laughed. "You caught me by surprise." He said. "Kind of like when you're running from him and he pops up in front of you… yeah, nothing to say." I replied. "That's not fair." He said. "Life isn't fair." I stated. "True. But I'll see you at breakfast." He said. "Ok" I said closing the door behind him. I took a quick shower, put on my black and purple pleated skirt with my black button up shirt and my all black converses. Then I curled my hair over to the side and put on a little blush and lip gloss and some black eyeliner (But not too much to make me look like a raccoon) to make my purple eyes pop.

I personally hate that they have this purple, black or white uniform code but I learned to last the school day. After one last look in the mirror I grabbed my bag and headed to breakfast. When I got to our table I noticed that there were some new faces at the table. "Hey you guys." I said sitting in my regular spot between Leo andAnt."Hey Lil!" they all said. "So who are they?" I asked gesturing towards the new people at the table. "As you know this is my boyfriend Steve, these are Amy and Kayla's boyfriend's Shane and Demetries and you already know Amanda's boyfriend Ryan. Oh and did I mention that Ryan, Demetries and Steve are triplets."Savannahsaid. I took one look at them and saw it, same grayish blue eyes, blonde spiked hair, and height. And Shane was the same height but he had blue eyes and black eyes covering his eye. "Wow, I'm gone 15 days and you all have boyfriends. Is there any thing else I should know?" I asked. "Yeah, I go with your friend Emily,Austingoes with Heather, and Antonio goes with Courtney!" Jake blurted. "Dude!" Ant and Aus (My new nickname forAustin) said.

You see Courtney has orange brown hair and grayish green eyes, Heather has black blonde and pink hair and bluish gray eyes and Emily has black hair and green eyes, all of them are cheerleaders and we met in gym before I went to solitary (Well all but Emily but you knew that). "If any of my friends get hurt by any of you guys I will personally kill you." I said. "We're your friends too." The boys said. "Still." I replied. "Yes maam." They said. "Any thing else I missed." I ask. "Yeah, lots of homework but I happily did it for you" Amy said. "Omqjl you're the best." I replied. "Oh and there are three new vampires." Leo said. "Great! Who are they?" I asked taking a sip of my orange juice. "Three girls Kay, Jay, Destany." He answered. At the sound of there names I instantly tensed up and gripped the glass and his hand so hard that the glass shattered and my knuckles turned white. "Um, Lil could you calm down because I don't know weather to be calm or run and hope nobody else gets killed because your eyes are changing from purple to blue to red. "Aus (my new nickname forAustin) said. "And could you let go of my hand." Leo added. "Sorry. "I said. "Are you ok?" Amanda asked. "Super." I replied trying to sound happy.

The whole while I didn't touch my food I just sat there. A few minutes later Kay, Jay and Dess came into the cafeteria. I really didn't want to get them involved in my mess so I didn't bother calling them over but Leo didn't catch on. As soon as they spotted me the whole keeping them out of it was out of the question. "Omg hey Li-" Dess started when I grabbed my bag and headed off to class. A few seconds latter Amy and Jake came through the door and sat next to me. "Are you ok?" Amy asked. "Yeah." I lied. "You're lying." Jake said. "Am not." I lied again. "You might want to think about putting on shades when you lie because your eyes tell it all." Jake replied. "Yeah, whatever." I said hiding my smile. "What happened back there, it's like you four knew each other but when you saw them you hated them." Jake replied. "I don't want to talk about it." I said. "It's better if you told us now." Amy replied. "Not now!" I yelled. "Fine." She snapped. "Sorry, I didn't mean it." I said and turned around to see Mrs. Snow walk in followed by Mrs. White (uuhh) and (oh brother) Spencer. "Good morning students, I'm sure you all know each other but Spencer will now be taking this class with you." Mrs. White said then walked out.

A few seconds went by when I got a note on y desk from Amy.

**_Wat do u think that's 4.~A_**

_ I have no idea but thx for tlking 2 me.~L_

**_I get wat u mean bt I reallie wnt 2 knw.~A_**

_reallie dnt wanna tlk about it bt if itz killing y'al so bad meet me in the hide out during free period.~L_

**_Kool wit me._**_~A_

I took the paper and threw it in the trash. When the bell rung I was one of the first ones to leave because I wanted this day to be over with. When I got to my history class I was instantly mad when I saw Kay sitting in the desk next to me. "Omg, hey Lil!" Kay said. "Hey." I said madly. "Ouch, but when you went missing I thought you were dead but I didn't expect you to be a vampire well we didn't expect to get turned by some 'queen' lady but what ever." She replied.

"Wait, you said queen lady how did she look?" I asked. "Here." She said then touched my arm. As soon as she touched me I saw her, Dess and Jay walking to her car when Queen Akashia came out of the shadows and turned them. That's when she let me go and I came back to reality and found her staring at me and pointing to my eyes. "Yeah, they do that. But I'm guessing that letting people see your memories is your gift." I questioned. "Yep." She replied. "Why were you acting like that when you saw us earlier." She added. "I really think now's not the time but meet me by the oak tree by the science hall after your next class." I said turning around and started back reading. After the bell rung I headed to my spells and potions class and found out that Mr. Lankston was giving a test (Why couldn't be like Mrs. Holiday or Mrs. Snow). Luckily Amy gave me a quick catch up on all my classes. That class seemed to last forever because all of the other kids took forever to take the test so we wouldn't have to do any thing else. When the bell rung I went to the oak tree to wait on Kay. When she got there we headed up to the hide out. Were were about to go up the stairs when we heard voices.

"Are you sure that it was her that was writing the note." The woman asked. "Yes, her and that Amy girl were writing the note. I'm telling you, Lilly knows those girls, it's like they already knew each other and when she found out that they were vampires she flipped." The boy said. "You did well. Keep an eye on her, I could use her 'old friends'." The woman said. A few seconds later they got up ad was headed down the stairs. I quickly pulled Kay into the corner and made us invisible. After they left we went up the stairs and waited for the rest of the gang. "Why was Mrs. White talking to Spencer?" Kay asked. "Wait a second and you'll know every thing. Wait, how do you know Spencer." I replied. "That's Jay's boyfriend." She stated. "Not good, but you have to promise that every thing that you are about to hear you can not tell any one, you cant even think about it to hard." I said. "Yeah whatever." She replied. "No, I need you to do the secret hand shake on it." I said. "We haven't did that in years." She complained. "You have to." I replied. "Fine." She gave. "Good, because here come my friends now." I said.

"How do you know?" She asked. "I can sense their powers." I replied. When they got up there we explained all the info on Mrs. White and the whole being evil thing and then I told them about the whole Mrs. White and Spencer conversation. "That's why you were acting weird around them, because you were friends before all of this and you didn't want them to be a target." Amy said. "Yes, but now that Mrs. White already knows then it's no hiding it." I replied. "Holy crap!" Kay blurted breaking the silence. "It's ok, just stay close to us." I said. "Will do and speaking of, who are all of these people?" she asked. "Well, that's Amy and Shane, Kayla and Demetries, Amanda and Ryan, Savannah and Steve, Austin and Courtney, Jake and Emily, Antonio and Heather, and Leanardo." I replied. "Why did you say their names I pairs." She said. "It would be a waste of breath to say their names then say who went with who." I replied in my duh voice. "And I know that you are so digging the boys especially Shane because I know I do" I added by mind. "Cool and so true." She said. "Really." Ant said with a smirk. "Stay out of my thoughts." I laughed. "So are you and Leanardo like the Edward of the group." She said.

"Take a minute to think about what you just said." I replied. She sat there for a minute before it finally clicked. "Omg, your 'that' Leanardo, you look so different." She asked. "The one and only." He replied laughing. "Look, this was fawsome and all but if we don't hurry we'll be late for lunch and it's taco salad day." I said. "What the heck is fawsome." Ryan asked. "Fawsome is a cross between fun and awesome." Me and Kay said in usion. "You and your words." Leo replied. "Omqjl, build a bridge and get over it." I replied pushing him. "I've been wanting to ask you, what dose omqjl mean because you say it a lot." Shane asked. "Omq- never mind, I'll tell you at lunch, just come on!" I yelled. "Ok, ok, ok." Shane said and we headed down to the cafeteria. When we got there we got our lunch and sat down at our table and as soon as we sat down Amanda had to break the silence. "I don't see how y-" she started. "Because it's awesome and no, I did not read you mind it's just you 100th time asking that." I replied. "Yeah whatever, I still can't see how you can eat that stuff." She said. "What, you act like I'm eating vomit or something, it's only like eating a taco." I state.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but who are they?" Kay asked. I looked up and saw the bishes walking our way. "The demons of the underworld also known as Brittany the bish, Amber, Megan, Jessica, and Stacy." I replied with a shrug. When I look up again they were at the table. "Hey Jay."Brittanysang. "My name is Kay." Kay replied. "What ever, but don't you want to hang with the cool kids instead of with these loser." She stated. "First of all, these 'losers' are my friends, and second of all, if you think that I want to hang out with a bunch of stuck up, rich, snooty, want to be Barbie slash miss usa 'diva' that don't even know my name then you must have put too much sugar in your frosted flakes this morning because something is seriously wrong with you." Kay snapped back. "way to redo my snap." I tease by mind. "Hope you didn't mind me using your famous snap." She replied. "Please, against her, snap away." I laughed. "I tried to save you but since you want to stay with these low lives, fine, pay with them."Brittanysaid and all of her friends threw soda in our eyes. "What the crap!" they yelled clawing at their eyes.

"Why the heck would you do some bogus crap like that. You think its funny causing some body pain is funny. Huh?" I asked. "I don't think it's funny, I know." She snapped. I instantly used my moving powers to grab her and walked her into the wall. "Well since you like pain so much why don't you try some." I replied. And I could feel my hands heating up from the fire. "Lilly, don't do it." Ant and Kay said by mind. I looked back at my friends and saw worried looks on all of their faces. I turned back around to faceBrittanyand she was smirking at me. "Go ahead, burn me, what are you waiting for." She teased. I kept looking back and forth between Brittany and my friends and decided that it wasn't worth getting exiled over so I let her go and turned around to leave. "I knew you didn't have the gu-" she started when I turned around and punched her so hard that it made a sound so loud that every body in the cafeteria stopped what they were doing and started looking at me. I walked back to the table, grabbed my stuff and walked out of the cafeteria just as the bell rung. I was the first person in the class so I had some extra time to practice the drill for the day.

While I was trying to perfect my round house kick Ryan tried to sneak up on me and ended up getting a round house kick to the jaw. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you ok?" I asked kneeling beside him. "I don't want to go to school today mommy." He replied. "Oh god I think I caused him brain dama-" I started. "Hey, i'm ok, I was just joking." He said. "You Jack butt." I replied. "Well, at least you perfected that round house kick." He stated holding his jaw. "Sorry, but if I would've kicked you any harder I could've killed you. And you so deserved that for trying to sneak up onme." I replied. "Yeah, I know, you could've kicked my head right off of my body." He said. "Right, that's like the main rule of Lilly's rules. Don't sneak up on me especially when i'm practicing unless you want to get killed." I replied. "First it's the dictionary of your brain now it's Lilly's laws." He commented. "Lilly's rules." I corrected. "What ever." He replied and as soon as he did Mr. Kimp came into the room making every one shut up. "Ok class. Today you will be partnering up and practicing the drills that we went over, the first pair to get all the drills will get extra points towards their grade for this semester." He said causing the whole class to erupt with talking.

"Silence. Now, it is up to you to choose your partner and I would choose them wisely once you have that figured out you will have one hour to practice." He said and at that every one hurried off to find the best partner. I had to admit that it was kind of funny when this cute boy was coming over to ask to be my partner when Ryan grabbed my hand before he had the chance to ask. "That was mean." I said. "What, you're like the master when it comes to Tai kwon doe." Ryan replied. "That was still mean." I said again. "Well, if you put it that way…. Yeah , it was mean." He replied. I grabbed his arm and spined around and put my elbow on it. "Ouch!" he said. "If I press down harder it will cause you pain and if I press down really hard I can easily break you arm (I'm serious, I can do that)." I replied. "Now I'm going to do this drill with you but you have to go apologize for being a jerk." I add pressing down harder. "Ok ok ok, I'll do it just let me go." He said. "Good." I replied letting him go. We were just starting the first part of the drill when I start to feel this huge pain in my head. I tried to push through it but the longer I fought the stronger the pain got, even my force field didn't work.

I collapse onto the ground in excruciating pain when I hear Mrs. Whites voice in the back of my head repeating the same words that I toldBrittany. "Since you like pain so much why don't you try some." "Lilly… Lilly… Lilly" Ryan kept calling but no matter how hard I tried to fight the darkness it finally took over me along with the pain


	11. Fyi

im working as fast as i can to finish writing chapter ten to Vampire World but i have some news for you... It's part od a series...

Vampire World : thew first book

The Dare : the second book

Comming soon : Joined Forces : the third book

check out my profile for info


	12. please read!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Smokkis

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

NESSAANCALIME6913

book reader-lover of 3000

cathy29jes

.Goldsworthy

Emo Gril

01katie

lightbabe

mangaevil101

FreezingFire81

FreezingFire8

edger2deadly

Amelia Skittles

Sephrenia1

dolhpin33

Nienna-Elven-Warrior

Heartbreaker 27

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

This is a site link for a petition to stop fanfic from removing the stories we love because a few people who like to cause trouble keep trying to ruin it for all of us. Please just remove the spaces when you copy it to your address bar and it should take you to the site. It already had over 6,000 names. Please sign it and help us keep this site the way we love it.

: / www . change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


	13. PLEASE READ

Sorry to the fellow readers that have that taken a chance and read my book The Dare or Vampire World... i am sorry to say that, because of the drama that is occuring on this site i am discontinuing these stories, but dont worry about any thing if you are wanting to read these two books or any of my other works please visit this website: wattpad .com and search for this name: VANITYstarrSIXX...- hee hee thats my user name and dont forgett to fan me. visit:twitter .com and follow me : mizzvamplover21. If you have any other questions send me a message at: vanityevansixx , too_sexi_heav , or or any of the following. Oh and if you dont mind please let me know if you want me to post my sotries... and PS all plots and most characters in my stories belong to me but all famous characters book names song titles lyrics and bands belong to there respective places... 3


End file.
